


Project: Little Winter

by Princessleia9977



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Children, Daughters, Do not post to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Feels, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forced Pregnancy, Gaslighting, Gen, Healing, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra is evil, Lesbian Character, Mad Scientists, Mental Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Misogyny, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Physical Abuse, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, SHIELD, Science Fiction, Sexual Abuse, Therapy, Torture, Triggers, Unknown Child, dark themes, heed the warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessleia9977/pseuds/Princessleia9977
Summary: "Hydra wanted to recreate the serum that Zola gave to Bucky in Azzano," began Natasha, carefully. "Originally, they tried to clone him, but that didn't pan out. So, they turned to more traditional methods."The more she talked the more Steve wanted to retch as he stared down at the red-faced newborn in the picture. He traced his finger over her tiny little face as he realized what Natasha was trying to tell him. This was Bucky's child in the photograph. Bucky had a kid out there that was created by Hydra and he didn't even know it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I just want to start off with saying that this fic may seem familiar to you. I originally posted this fic on this site years ago before I took it down. A few short months ago I decided to continue it, but first I would need to heavily edit and revise it seeing as there was a lot the needed to be fixed and a lot that needed to be added. I am still in the process of revising it, but I will begin to upload what I have finished and go from there. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> PS This story will contain very dark themes of abuse and trauma as well as healing. Some of it may be triggering to some audiences. Heed the warnings in the tags carefully.

**Disclaimers: I do not own marvel. ** **Please review the tags in this fic seeing as there are elements in this story that may be upsetting to some audiences. **

**Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue**

February 18, 2000  
Kiev, Ukraine

Alexander Pierce wrinkled his nose in annoyance upon seeing the swaddled infant. The newborn was red and wrinkled as it cried at the top of its little lungs for a mother that would never come. She was small, not quite full term and a bit underdeveloped, but she screamed as though she had the strength in the world. But no matter how young or vulnerable she was, it couldn't distract him from the fact that she was not what he had wanted at all.

Hydra had wanted to recreate the super-soldier serum, and they had seventy years ago. But it had escaped in the form of James Buchanan Barnes, and it seemed as though all of Zola's work had been for nothing. Then something truly miraculous happened. Sergeant Barnes had fallen into their arms, _quite literally. _His fall from the train might as well as have a gift from God himself as it gave them exactly what they needed to finish their work. They had forged him into the perfect weapon, the literal fist of Hydra.

But even weapons were susceptible to damage. They had realized their mistake in not attempting to recreate Zola's serum when the asset had nearly expired during a mission. It was a miracle that he had survived and it had made Pierce realize that they needed to recreate the serum at all costs. Before, the asset had been invaluable and he still was, but he was not immortal and Hydra needed to ensure that if something were to happen to him, they would have another to continue their work.

It was after that ill-fated mission in August of 1998 that Pierce had dug out all of Zola's files from storage and began the tedious task of sorting through it all hoping to find an inkling of how the serum could be theoretically replicated. Pierce couldn't help but be disturbed by what he read in those journals, but there was no denying that Zola had been a man far ahead of his time. His serum was almost exactly like that of Erskine's and had produced the same results, save for the dramatic change in appearance. But there was one draw-back.

It could not be replicated.

Zola had tried unsuccessfully to recreate his own serum, but the exact formula that he had given Sergeant Barnes, as well as all of his detailed notes, had been lost in the destruction of the camp. Left behind to burn in the fire, lost to them forever. He had never been quite able to recreate the desired effects that he had with his original test subject. All of them either went mad or died as a result of his experiments and with both Erskine and Rogers dead, it soon became apparent that Barnes was one of a kind. An Asset that needed to be preserved at all costs.

But that was not good enough. They needed more.

It was at that point that Pierce knew they would have to get creative. Cloning was a relatively new field of science and Dolly the sheep gave them hope that they would be able to clone a human easily enough. But the results were flawed and all the clones died shortly after birth, forcing them to return back to the drawing board.

It had become apparent by then that the only way they were going to obtain more enhanced soldiers was not through creation in a lab but through birth. It had seemed like a good idea and it seemed only logical that aspects of the serum could be passed on from father to child, or so they thought.

The pregnancy and the birth of the first child had been normal with no complications, but it became apparent in the latter half of the second trimester that the fetus had no discernible heritable traits that indicated the presence of the serum in her genetic makeup. She hadn't inherited the serum nor her father's enhancements, much to their disbelief. It was then that they discovered something that not even Zola himself had anticipated. Unlike Erskine’s serum, which effected every cell on a molecular level, Zola’s serum only affected somatic cells, which meant the serum was not a heritable trait. No matter how many women they inseminated with the assets sperm, none of them would be enhanced. It was maddening, to say the least, and Pierce had been livid when he found out that the baby would be perfectly and annoyingly— _normal. _Nothing special about her and completely useless, but even then, he could not bring himself to terminate the pregnancy.

And now staring down at the infant, he could not bring himself to end her life either. He had no idea what to do with her or what use she was to him now, but he could tell just looking at her that she was a fighter. Premature and underdeveloped and yet she screamed as though she wanted the world to hear her.

He reached down and took her into his arms and began to rock her back and forth in an effort to quiet her screams. The weight of a baby in his arms was familiar to him as he remembered holding his own daughter like this.

"What will you do with her?" asked one of the nurses who had been silently observing from the corner of the room. Pierce continued to rock the baby girl in his arms, her cries finally starting to subside as she reached up with her tiny little hand and grasped his finger, wide grey eyes settling on him as she continued to hold his finger in her surprisingly tight grip.

"We'll keep her for now. She may be of some use to us in the future," he said as she blinked up at him. "After all, she is the Asset's daughter."


	2. Chapter 1

After the events at the Triskelion and the fall of Shield, Steve had set out to find his best friend with the help of Sam. For months, they had followed the trail of dead Hydra agents and destroyed bases, but they always seemed to be just one step behind the one-armed assassin. It was clear that Bucky was on a warpath of revenge and discovery, which was to be expected. And Steve understood why. Seventy years of torture and brainwashing was enough to make anyone go crazy and if he were in Bucky's position, he would probably be doing the same thing.

For the first few months since the fall of Shield, there had been no trace of him whatsoever. He had disappeared off the map and no one, not even Tony could find him. Wherever he was during that time, he had been laying low. Recuperating and most importantly, _remembering. _It wasn't till about six months after the Potomac that the first bodies started appearing. It had left both him and Sam a nice trail to follow. They knew Bucky's motive and had started to see a pattern in the direction the killings were going. He was looking for information, anything that Hydra had done to him and all the things he had been forced to do.

It was December of that year when Bucky came back. Steve was coming back from a New Year's Eve party, not failing to notice his apartment door cracked open. Thinking the worst, he had gone into the apartment, shield drawn and ready for the attack. He was expecting someone to jump out from the shadows to try and kill him. However, he never expected to find Bucky sitting at his table, wearing his shirt and helping himself to a provolone and ham wrap.

Upon seeing his best friend Steve had lowered his protective stance and stared in shock at the man who resembled a sad hobo rather than the dashing Sergeant that all the dames used to swoon over. His hair was even longer than last time, and it was stringy and greasy. He obviously hadn't shaved in a while, and he had the beard to prove it. He had large bags under his eyes, and it looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in a long time.

"Buck?" he asked cautiously lowering his shield, his eyes never leaving the other man as he switched the light to the kitchen on.

Bucky looked up at him with a hauntingly familiar look in his eyes, "Hey punk," he said with a sad smile.

Steve surveyed the room before he took a cautious step forward, his hands up in the air in to show Bucky that he meant no harm. The last time he had seen Bucky, he had been the Winter Soldier and he knew that he needed to practice caution for both their sake.

"What do you-?"

"Remember?" said Bucky taking another bite of the sandwich. "Most everything."

Steve came to stand in front of his friend, almost not believing that it was really him. He wasn't the Winter Soldier anymore, it was Bucky, more or less. But all that mattered to Steve was that he was here and that he had come back to him.

"I tried to look for you," said Steve as he gently laid his hand down on the chair opposite of his friend.

"I know," said Bucky as he swept the crumbs off the table apologetically. He then rose from his seat to fetch a glass of water.

"You left quite the trail," said Steve.

"I needed answers," said Bucky as he plopped back down into the chair. "I had to know what they did to me, Steve."

"Did you get them?" asked Steve crossing his arms.

"Not as much as I would've liked."

Steve shook his head, "I'm sure the information is out there. We just have to find it, Buck."

"You sound so sure of that."

"I am," said Steve as he rested both of his hands on the back of the seat and leaned forward. "Whatever there is to find, we'll find it. You and me together."

"You were always too dumb to run away from a fight," said Bucky. "I can see seventy years on ice hasn't taught you anything."

"I'm a slow learner," said Steve as he felt his face crack up in a smile. Right then at that moment, he was happy to have his best friend back in his life. It was something he thought he would never get back.

Bucky gave him a sad half-smile before finishing off the glass of water before picking up his half-eaten wrap.

"I sure hope you plan on cleaning this up," said Steve as he tried to lighten up the mood. He wasn't mad that Bucky had broken in and helped himself to his fridge, in fact, he was happy that he had decided to come here and see him at all considering the circumstances.  
"I don't even know how you survive punk, there's no food in this apartment," said Bucky as he turned his attention back to the wrap.

"Yeah, it has been a while since I've been grocery shopping," admitted Steve, "in fact, that wrap has been sitting in there for a long time. I was gonna throw it out because I wasn't sure how old it was."

Bucky stopped mid-bite and examined his ham wrap before dumping it in the trashcan, "and you mention that now."

Steve laughed, and for the first time in months, it was natural. And it felt good.

Slowly things settled down into a semi-normal routine for the two super-soldiers over the course of the next few weeks. Although Bucky was not the same man, he was no longer the Winter Soldier, he was someone in-between. Sometimes he would act just like he would've seventy years ago, and other times he would lock himself in his room and not talk to Steve for days. But he was making progress, and that was good.

He had started to take better care of his hygiene, shaving his beard and taking regular showers. He had trimmed his hair; it was still long but not matted or greasy anymore. Bucky had thought about cutting it to the length it had been during the War, but he just couldn't quite bring himself to do it. He wasn't that Bucky anymore and he certainly wasn't the Winter Soldier anymore, so he decided on a trim and took the initiative of washing and combing it.

Occasionally, Steve would get a call about another Hydra base and was tasked with clearing it out with the Avengers. Bucky came with him every time, eager to find more answers and help weed what was left of Hydra out. His memories and his experience gave them the upper hand that they needed and, in the end, they would sort out all the files they found. Every base they took down meant more and more files to sift through and decrypt.

Even though most all the files were leaked, there were still obstacles and fail-safes that Hydra had put in place to protect the information. What files they did have failed to provide them with adequate knowledge of everything they had done to Bucky, and that was not good enough for the both. Bucky needed to know everything they had done to turn him into what he was now, and he wasn't about to stop because of some missing files.

So, they both searched for anything that could pertain to what had happened in that span of time, but Steve was starting to lose hope that they would find much anything else. He had a feeling that the files they were looking for had most likely been destroyed as soon as Hydra had been exposed.

But then Natasha had called him one day to inform him that Shield had decrypted some of the files found in Ukraine and that he needed to come in and take a look at what they found. Steve had been able to gather from her tone of voice that whatever it was, it was pretty serious.

"Alright, let me go get Bucky and we'll be over in a few."

"I think it would be better if you came _alone_," she said, her voice low as Steve glanced a look over at Bucky, who was busy watching a cooking competition on the television, much to Steve's amusement.

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this."

"You're starting to worry me, Nat," said Steve as he lowered his voice. Bucky was too engrossed by the colored television set to pay him any attention.

"Just get over here and don't bring Bucky," she said before ending the call.

Steve stared down at the phone for a few seconds before he slid it into his pocket and grabbed his wallet off his nightstand. Whatever Natasha wanted to tell him; it didn't sound good.

"I just got a call from Natasha," said Steve. "I'm going to meet up with her."

"Okay," he said not even sparing him a glance as he watched the competition. Steve could tell that Bucky was not in a particularly social mood today, which was sometimes the case with him.

"There's money on the counter, feel free to order take out," said Steve as he walked out the door.

Steve was in a relatively decent mood as he drove through the city on his motorcycle, although he couldn't help the pit that beginning to form in his stomach. He had no idea what was in those files from Ukraine, he just hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

Natasha was waiting for him outside the newly appointed Shield headquarters. She looked serious as she stared at him with her shades on and her hands shoved in her leather coat, a slight frown on her face.

"What did you find?" he asked as she led him into the building and into an isolated wardroom. As soon as the door was shut, she handed him a stack of files that were written in Russian.

"Natasha—?" he looked down at the files before looking back up at her. He knew how to speak a little Russian, but reading it was a different story.

"We found information pertaining to the Winter Soldier in the files brought back from the last mission," said Natasha as she sat down opposite of the Captain. "Those files were found in an abandoned base just outside of Kiev."

Steve stared down at the foreign writing with dread and confusion as he tried to interpret the symbols.

"It means Little Winter," said Natasha upon seeing Steve's perplexed face.

Confusion spread over Steve's features as he opened the file only to find an old and faded picture of an infant. Something clicked in Steve followed by a sick feeling, he prayed to God it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Hydra wanted to recreate the serum that Zola gave to Bucky in Azzano," began Natasha, carefully. "Originally, they tried to clone him, but that didn't pan out. So, they turned to more _traditional methods_."

The more she talked the more Steve wanted to retch as he stared down at the red-face newborn in the picture. He traced his finger over her tiny little face as he realized what Natasha was trying to tell him. This was Bucky's child in the photograph. Bucky had a kid out there that was created by Hydra and he didn't even know it.

"When?" he asked hoarsely as he pried his eyes away from the photo.

"She was born on February 18, 2000," replied Natasha.

Steve was positive that if Bucky had known he would've remembered by now, which meant that he had absolutely no idea that he had a kid out there somewhere.

"He doesn't know," said Steve, more to himself than to her.

She shook her head, "no, he wouldn't have known. Everything about it was pretty secretive from the looks of it."

Steve was only half-listening to her as he stared down at the photo, etching every little detail of it into his memory. He felt utterly sick.

"How many?" he asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"The experiment was a failure. She was the only birth that resulted from the project, not counting the clones."

That was a relief to hear that there wasn't an entire army of super-soldier children running around. That was not something that Steve ever wanted to have to deal with, _ever._

Just one. Just one kid. That was all.

"How was it a failure?"

"She was born with no trace of the serum, but Hydra apparently had decided to keep her instead of disposing of her. I guess they thought she might prove handy in the future."

Steve was angered by the whole situation. Hydra had violated his friend and took something important from him, and this little girl had been nothing but an experiment in their eyes. Was she ever been shown love? Was she even alive? What would Bucky think? All these questions nagged at Steve as he continued to stare down at the infant.

Of course, she wouldn't be an infant anymore, would she? She'd be a teenager now.

"We have to find her," he said sternly. He had to find his best friends daughter; he had to save her.

"We'll try our best to locate her, Steve," said Natasha.

"Not try, we will find her."

"There's no guarantee that she's even alive, and if she is, we have no idea where she is or what condition she's in."

"You know that once Buck knows he's not going to stop until she's found, right?" asked Steve.

At his words, Natasha's face grew solemn and stern as she stared back at him from across the table.

"You weren't going to tell him, were you?" asked Steve with an eerie calmness as he tried his best to control his anger.

"Steve—" began Natasha before Steve interrupted her.

"He deserves to know. You have no right to keep this from him," said Steve, his voice steadily rising with irritation.

"We will, but not right now," said Natasha. "He's in a delicate position right now and we can't afford to lose him again. Even his psychologist and his doctor agree that this sort of news would be upsetting to him and—"

"This isn't about you guys losing him, this is about her," said Steve as he set the photograph back on the table and pointed at it for emphasis. "His own flesh and blood who he has a right to know about."

Natasha said nothing as he shoved the picture back into the file before snatching up the rest of them and storming out of the conference room. For seventy years Bucky had been kept in the dark and Steve was damned if he was going have even more information kept from him, especially when it had to do with something personal like this.

Buck had a right to know, even if it was upsetting to him, he still had a right to know about _her. _

The files in his hand felt weighted and heavy and only served to remind Steve of his anger over the situation as he found himself making his way over to the gym. He really needed to blow off some steam before he went back home to face Bucky. He needed a distraction, a way to take his mind off the photograph in his pocket. And he knew the perfect way to do that.

He allowed himself to take his anger out on a punching bag. It was the distraction that he needed at that moment.

"Damn. What did the bag ever do to you?" asked Sam Wilson as he sauntered into the room, an exercise bag in his hands and a Nike water bottle in the other. Ever since he had officially become a Shield employee, he had been taking advantage of all the benefits and amenities that were offered to him, including the training rooms. Although they both still enjoyed their runs together through D.C. every now and then and at that point, Sam and Bucky were even starting to get along even though Bucky had totaled his car and had tried to kill him.

Steve huffed out as he stopped and reached for his water bottle taking a swig and wiping the sweat off his face.

"What's up man?" asked Sam as he dumped his bag on the bench.

"You know the files from Kiev?" asked Steve as he took his gloves off. "The ones that were decrypted?"

"Yeah, I heard about them. Why? You find anything in there about Bucky?"

"He has a daughter," was all Steve said as he reached into his pocket and handed it over to him before telling him the entire story start to finish hoping that he would be able to provide some wisdom on the subject, particularly how he was gonna tell Buck.

"That's messed up," said Sam once Steve was finished. "That's— that's just sick. And he has no idea?"

"No, if he had known he would've remembered by now," said Steve as he placed the picture back in the file. "That's not exactly something you can forget."

"No, no that's not really something I'd be able to ever forget either. I mean this is big, really big. What are you going to tell him?"

"Honestly? I have no idea," said Steve as he ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "I was hoping you could give me some insight."

Sam grinned despite himself, "you're just saying that because I was a Counselor."

"And because you're my friend," replied Steve. "And I trust you."

Steve would have never been able to take down Hydra and find Bucky if it wasn't for Sam. He trusted him and he knew that Sam would always have his back, no matter what.

"I don't know either, Steve. At this point, you just gotta tell him and see if he remembers anything and go from there. It's not going to be easy, but just take it slow and see what happens."

"I don't think he's gonna take it well," said Steve.

"You don't know that for sure," replied Sam. "You won't know until you tell him."

"He's gonna want to find her," said Steve, his eyes drifting back to the files on the bench. "Even if he didn't want anything to do with her, he'd still want to get her out."

"That is a possibility and you can cross that bridge when you get to it, but right now, you should just focus on telling him. Once that's done with, you can figure out what your next move will be."

"I already know what my next move will be. I'm going to get her out of there," said Steve. "I know it won't be easy, but it's something I have to do. She may not want my help and she might be too far gone at this point to be saved, but I'm prepared to take that risk and I have a feeling that Bucky will too."

Steve scooped up the files from the bench before turning to look back at Sam once more, guilt flooding his features. "I know I have no right to ask you this-"

"You don't have to ask me, Steve. Of course, I'll help you find her. Nobody deserves this, let alone a child."

* * *

It was late by the time Steve got home, so he quietly made his way into the apartment not knowing if Bucky was already in bed or not. The television had been turned off and there was takeout sitting on the counter waiting for him. The dirty dishes in the sink let him know that Bucky had already eaten as he opened the brown bag and peered in at the contents.

"I got us Italian from that restaurant a few blocks down the street," said Bucky as he meandered into the kitchen, his hair dripping wet around his shoulders and his face cleanly shaven. "I got you eggplant parmigiana with spaghetti. Hope you don't mind."

"Nah, eggplant parm's good with me," said Steve as he began to unload the food. "What did you get?"

"Angel hair Pomodoro. It was actually pretty good."

"No tiramisu?" asked Steve with a grin as he opened the carton. "I'm shocked you got Italian and didn't order any."

There was a moment of silence. Steve looked up from his food to see Bucky staring down at the brown paper bag, his metal hand twitching.

"I—I didn't realize I liked tiramisu," said Bucky with a frown, his eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to remember that far back. Steve hadn't realized before then that Bucky hadn't remembered his favorite dessert.

"Yeah, it was your favorite," said Steve. "Remember we used to go to Joe's and his ma would always make it fresh just for you?"

"I remember Joe," began Bucky, uncertainty flooding his features as he tried his hardest to remember. "He owned that restaurant down near the post office, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I don't remember the name of the restaurant, but we always just called it Joe's. You loved that place because they made the best—"

"—tiramisu in all of New York," finished Bucky, his eyes lighting up momentarily as the memories came flooding back. "I remember, my folks loved that place. We always went for my birthday."

"We used to go on dates there too. Remember when you tried to set me up with Marlene's friend from school?"

"And she tried to escape out the bathroom window but got stuck," said Bucky with a grin. "Marlene and I had to pull her out by her arms. I think her name was Georgann or something like that. She never talked to us again after that."

"I think she was too embarrassed," said Steve. He had been hurt at the time that his date had tried to escape out of the window only a few minutes after meeting him but looking back he now found the whole thing rather comical.

Bucky grinned at the memory as he opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice before grabbing a glass, "you ever find out what happened to that place?"

"Joe and his ma had to close the restaurant a few years after the War. I think it's a Starbucks now."

Bucky shook his head as he poured the last of the OJ into the glass and took a swig, "I swear I saw three of those things just walking down the block. The coffee there isn't that good anyways and it's overpriced if you ask me."

"It's called inflation, Bucky. Everything to us is overpriced."

"Call me old fashioned, but I miss the days when you could buy a cup of coffee with a dime," said Bucky as he leaned back against the counter, his eyes zeroing in on the stack of files that Steve left on the counter. "What are those?"

Steve looked over at the files, his food forgotten about as he grabbed the stack in his hands. There were three files, but only one contained the information that was pertinent to the case. The rest contained only medical records for both the mother and the child as well as a detailed genetic sample taken from the infant that proved she did not inherit the effects of Zola's serum. Steve had taken the time to skim through everything after his talk with Sam, so he was familiar with everything in the files, which did not surmount to much.

"These are files that were recovered from Kiev a few days ago. Shield just got done decrypting them," said Steve as Bucky's eyes narrowed considerably.

"And—?" asked Bucky, his usually bright blue eyes darkening. "Did they find something?"

"I think you should take a look for yourself," said Steve as he held the files out for Bucky to grab. "You're not gonna like it, but you should know."

Bucky grabbed ahold of the files, his eyes lingering over the Russian words as he opened the first file only to find an old worn out photograph of an infant. The baby was swaddled, but its face was clearly visible as it looked up at the camera with grey milky eyes that almost all newborns had.

"Steve—?" began Bucky with a frown as he looked up at his friend, confusion written on his face. "What is this?"

"Read the file," was all Steve said.

Bucky frowned as he moved the photograph out of the way and began to read what was written on the file, a sinking feeling low in the pit of his stomach settled over him the more he read. His metal fingers tightened into a fist as he looked back at the photograph of the infant, who was apparently his daughter.

He wished he could say he was surprised, but he knew that Hydra had wanted to replicate Zola's serum and he knew that this was a reasonable and logical way to go about it.

"How many?" he asked, his voice low and gravelly as he tore his gaze away from the photograph.

"Just her."

"There has to be more," said Bucky with a frown. They probably had an entire army of super soldier kids by now.

"The project was considered a failure and permanently shut down when they found out that she didn't have your enhancements. Further research found that the serum that was given to you by Zola was not heritable. She's the only birth that resulted from the project."

Bucky nodded, relieved that she was the only one. He was also relieved to hear that the serum was not heritable. He was glad to hear that Zola's work and legacy would die with him.

"Is she alive?" he finally asked. He knew that there was a good chance that she was dead at that point. Hydra was capable of doing the unthinkable and they would logically try to cover up their dirty work any way they could, even if it meant tossing a pink bundle into the river.

"As far as we know," replied Steve. "She was moved shortly after her birth. She was supposed to be sent to Sokovia for training, but when the project turned out to be a failure, they decided to send her to the states."

"Where in the states?" pressed Bucky. Whether the girl was dead or not, Bucky knew he needed to find out more. And if she was alive, he knew he had a moral obligation to find her and get her out.

Steve shook his head, "we have no idea. Shield's trying to find out more information, but I don't know how much they will be able to find at this point."

Bucky nodded, his hand coming to rest over his mouth as he stared down at the file in his other hand. His gaze fell on the photograph once again, but he wasn't really looking as much as he was analyzing. He knew the implications this entire situation presented, but he wasn't exactly sure how to react to the news.

Hydra had created her without his knowledge or consent, and they had stolen her from him. She was just another thing to be added to the list of all the things those bastards had taken from him, and yet of all the things that had been taken from him, this one hurt the most.

"Steve I—" he began, uncertainty weighing him down as he tore his gaze away from the file, unable to look at it anymore. He already had enough tortured memories to last him a lifetime at that point, he didn't need to be reminded of what he had lost anymore. He already knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night, the baby in the picture all that he could think about. "I should've known they would've done something like this. They were obsessed with recreating the serum. All those tests and samples—"

His metal fist tightened, the mechanical whir all that he could hear as his mind traveled back to the laboratory where he had been kept. He remembered all the bodily samples they had taken from him while strapped down the chair, but his mind had been far too scrambled to make sense of it all. The memory itself was hazy, but Bucky remembered what they had taken from him that day. And know he knew what had happened with all those samples.

"I have to find her," he said after a few moments of deep, contemplative silence. His fists were still tight against his palm as he dared a glance back up at Steve. "I can't leave her with them, not now that I know."

"I know, Buck. We'll find her together," assured Steve.

Bucky nodded, although the movement felt mechanical as he grabbed the file off the counter, determined to find out everything there was to know about the project. That night he didn't sleep, he just held the picture in his hands as he stared blankly up at the ceiling. He was still trying to process everything in the file. He had so many questions and thoughts running through his head.

Where was she? What was her name? Did Hydra even give her a name? He wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't as a means of dehumanizing her, just as they had done to him. He had been nameless for the entirety of his stay with Hydra, he hadn't even known until he had escaped that he was known as the Winter Soldier. He had always just been an asset, nothing more and nothing less. But this girl? Did she have a name?

He read through the files, hoping to find a name. When he had found no mention of a name, he read through them once again, memorizing every little detail he could.

Things had finally been starting to look up for him. He had most of his memories back and he was free from Hydra. He thought that he now he would be able to heal and try to leave the past in the past, but just when Bucky started to believe that he could truly be free from Hydra, this popped up. And it made things just that much harder for him.

But Bucky knew how to overcome challenges and obstacles. It had been a necessity for him when he had been the Winter Soldier and if there was one thing that he knew how to do, it was strategize.

So, he started to formulate a plan.

It said she had been born in Kiev, at least that was something. There was only one base in Ukraine, and it had been cleared out by Shield, so that meant that she had been moved to another location, just like Steve said. But where in the states was she? Most Hydra operations within the US had already been weeded out, but that didn't mean there weren't more out there. And if she was moved to stateside, then there had to be some sort of documentation. Some sort of—

His gaze fell towards the names that were listed in the files.

Dr. Charles Levine, Natalia Andreyevna Tolbanov, Dr. Julian Bernotus, Dr. Sophia Hanssen, and Dr. Hinata Tanaka.

All these people had been scientists and doctors, and yet he didn't recognize any of the names listed. Although the name Charles Levine did sound familiar. He seemed to remember one of his caretakers back in the early seventies that also had the last name Levine, but he couldn't remember much else about the man. They could be the same person, or they could be related. It wasn't too far out of the realm of impossibility.

* * *

"Charles Levine," said Bucky the next morning as he plopped the file down in front of Steve, who had been in the middle of eating his cereal. "I had a caretaker back in the seventies who also had the name Levine."

"You think they're the same person?" asked Steve as he skimmed over the file.

"Or a relative," suggested Bucky as Steve shook his head.

"The name Levine's a fairly common name, Buck. You sure this isn't just a coincidence?"

"There is no such thing as coincidences with Hydra. Trust me, they're connected."

Steve sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "so that's where we start?"

"Good of place as any," replied Bucky as he slumped into the opposite chair.

"I'll call Tony then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be up soon!


	3. Chapter 2

"Capsicle! What can I do for you?” greeted Tony through the phone.

Steve visibly rolled his eyes at the nickname although Bucky could’ve sworn there was a faint smile on his lips. “Hey Tony, I need a favor from you.”

“What sort of favor? Because I’ll have you know that I am an extraordinarily busy man. I can’t just drop everything to help you take down the American Government— _oh wait. _That’s right, you already did that, didn’t you?”

“It wasn’t the whole government,” said Steve pointedly before adding; “just the parts that were compromised.”

“Right, so like all of Shield.”

“I would’ve called you, but I would’ve hated to ruin your long-awaited vacation to— where did you go again?”

“We were visiting my parents,” came Pepper’s voice through the phone. “Although I’m sure Tony would’ve loved to have an excuse to leave.”

“Ah, not a fan of the future in-laws, Tony?” said Steve, a wide grin damn near ready to split his face in half.

“No, he isn’t,” said Pepper. “How are you, Steve? It’s been a while since we last saw you.”

“I’m doing good, although I need a favor from Tony.”

“What sort of favor?” asked Tony.

“We need you to do a little bit of research for us if you don’t mind,” said Steve as he put the phone on speaker and set it down on the table so that Sam and Bucky could listen in.

“Who’s us? You and one-armed Jesus?”

Steve rolled his eyes while Sam snorted, obviously amused at Bucky’s nickname. Typical.

“Hey Tony,” greeted Sam as Bucky chose to remain silent. He and Stark weren’t necessarily on speaking terms, especially after the revelation that Bucky had been the one who assassinated his parents. Even after all the legal proceedings that had cleared Bucky of all the crimes he had committed for Hydra, neither he or Tony had exchanged any sort of words.

“Pigeon!” greeted Tony as Bucky tried his damn hardest not to burst out laughing. “How are you?”

“Actually, it’s Falcon,” said Sam through gritted teeth.

“Oh my bad, _Falcon,_” replied Tony, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Anywho, what can I do for you two? Concert tickets? A spa day? An alibi?”

“Actually we just need you to do a little bit of research for us if you don’t mind.”

“That’s it? Did you call me because you still don’t know how to use the internet? You really need to get with the times, Rogers.”

"Steve rolled his eyes, "we just need you to look up a couple of things for us."

There was an audible sigh over the phone, "fine, what is it?"

“Dr. Charles Levine. He worked for Hydra fifteen years ago. We need all the info you can get on him,” said Sam as he pulled his chair in closer.

“Hydra huh? Okay, lemme see what I can find,” said Tony. “Give me a few moments while I sift through these files— wait. Did you say, Dr. Charles Levine? Are you sure that’s the right name?”

“So far as we know. Why? What’d you find?”

“Well, I found Dr. Charles Robert Levine. Graduated from John Hopkins in 1991. He has a Ph.D. in biomedical engineering and an MD in genetics. Get this. His father, Dr. Arnold Levine is listed as having done work for Shield in 1959 until his retirement in 1984.”

“What was his profession?” asked Steve, not failing to notice the way Bucky had perked up at the new information. He had been right. It hadn’t been a coincident. They had been related.

“He had a Ph.D. in neural engineering. According to the information I have here, he worked on several brain-washing techniques in the sixties,” said Tony before adding; “I think we both know who that technology ended up getting used on.”

Bucky’s metal hand began to twitch in agitation as his mind traveled back. There wasn’t a lot he remembered from the early years of his imprisonment and torture, but he did vaguely remember the tall gray-haired man with the horn-rimmed glasses that would attend to him before and after the wipes. He had been a colleague of Zola’s and both men had been similar in many ways.

Bucky inhaled deeply, his hand still twitching at his side. He felt nauseous.

“Where are they now?” asked Steve.

“Dr. Arnold Levine died in 1993 after a heart attack and Dr. Charles Levine has seemingly dropped off the map entirely. I can’t find anything on him after January of 2014. It’s like he disappeared.”

“People don’t just disappear like that,” said a skeptical Sam, “not unless they had help.”

“What about—” Steve grabbed the file, “a Natalia Andreyevna Tolbanov?”

Bucky leaned forward in his seat at the mention of the name. He had wondered about the woman and what her part in this had been. She had not been a doctor or a scientist like the others involved had been. He had a suspicion that this Natalia may or may not have been the child's mother, but he was not certain.

“Natalia Tolbanov was born in the Soviet Union in 1977. Her father was a part of the Soviet branch of Hydra. Once Zola was done wiping and brainwashing Barnes in the early sixties, he was sent to be trained as an assassin by the KGB. Andre Tolbanov personally oversaw his training there before he was relocated to Siberia,” said Tony, although this was information they already knew. Although, Bucky had failed to make the connection between Natalia and her father before then.

“What happened to Natalia? Is she still alive?” asked Steve.

“No. She left Kiev in March of 2000 before she disappeared. Her body was later discovered in a motel on the outskirts of New York in May. She had been strangled to death but there were no leads in her murder investigation and the case went cold.”

Something in Bucky's head clicked and the memory came flooding back into his head.

"She tried to defect," said Bucky as he started to relive the newfound memory. It had hit him like a train as his mind wandered back to that hot muggy night in May when she had been his mission. He had watched her from the fire escape as she had brushed her wet hair, unaware of the danger that lurked behind her. He had been careful not to make a sound as he had opened the window and quietly slipped into the room. He remembered the look of surprise and terror on her face as she looked up to see his masked face in the reflection of the mirror. She had wanted to scream, but he hadn’t let her. The mission had been clear. Get in and out undetected. He couldn’t do that if she screamed.

He remembered wrapping his metal hand around her throat and squeezing. She had struggled against his hold for a few fleeting moments, but he had made sure to tighten his grip on her. There was no need to prolong the inevitable or to make her suffer any more than she had too. She eventually went still in his arms, her lifeless brown eyes staring up at him.

"What about a Julian Bernotus?" asked Steve desperately as Bucky tried to push the newly discovered memory as far out of his mind as possible.

"Dead as well," came Tony's voice, "poor bastard was gunned down while at the park with his daughter."

Bucky hung his head in shame as the memory of the man and little girl tossing the ball to a dog came flooding back into his mind as well. A well-aimed shot to the head had sent the surrounding people running and screaming and the little girl fatherless. She was probably scarred for life…

“And Dr. Hanssen died in a freak helicopter accident while vacationing with her husband in Costa Rica a few years back and Dr. Tanaka died from cancer just last month,” said Tony.

"So basically everyone important that ever worked on this project is dead? Except for maybe this Charles Levine who is nowhere to be found?" asked Sam incredulously.  


"Pretty much,” said Tony. “Whatever this project was, Hydra must not have wanted us to know about it.”

And they had used Bucky to cover it up for them.

“Are you sure there’s nothing else?” pressed Sam. “Surely there has to be something about him in the files Natasha leaked.”

"Possibly," came Tony's voice, "but a lot of these have yet to be decrypted and files can be erased from databases, of course not totally erased," said Tony, "Once something is on the internet, it's out there forever. But still, a pain to find."

"So we're basically sitting ducks until then?” asked Sam as Steve frowned.

“Maybe we’re going about this all wrong,” said Steve. “Maybe we need to go further back to find the answers we’re looking for.”

“What's going on in that pretty blond head of yours, Cap? You have an idea?” asked Tony.

"Was Arnold ever married?" asked Steve after a few moments; his face determined.

“Ah, a wife. Why didn’t I think of that?” asked Tony, more to himself than anything. “Bingo! He was married to a Susanne Lockley, who was half his age when they married in 1965. She’s still alive and residing in Falls Church, Virginia. I have her address.”

“Falls Church is only a thirty-minute drive from here,” said Sam.

"What’s the address?" asked Steve.  


"1309 Birch St, NE."

“I owe you one, Tony,” said Steve as he snatched up his jacket.

“I don’t know what you guys are planning to do, but for the love of God Steve, if you’re planning another government takedown, call me. Seriously. I don’t want to turn on the news and see you and a few helicarriers taking a nose dive into the Potomac or so help me, Rogers, I will find a way to put you back on ice until you’ve learned your lesson. Better yet, I’ll send you for a weekend with Pepper’s parents.”

“That’s a loaded threat,” replied Steve.

“You have no idea.”

Steve chuckled as they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Within a few minutes, they were all piled up in Sam's car heading east on I-66, Sam and Steve sat in the front while Bucky took the back seat. Nobody was in the mood to talk and it left Bucky with some air to breathe and think.

Bucky had never really wanted kids. It was just something that didn't appeal to him like most people and it had seemed almost impossible after the war and especially after his fall from the train. It was something that he had accepted would probably never happen to him, and he was perfectly fine with that. His parents and his sister had been long gone by that point, and Bucky hadn’t even tried to make contact with Rebecca’s children out of respect for their privacy. Steve was his only family really, and then there was her. But really, Bucky had no idea how or where this supposed child even fit into his family tree. He didn’t even know if he could even consider her family. After all, she didn’t really belong to him, did she?

His fist tightened, the small whirring of the mechanical wiring enough to bring him back to the present.

“I guess this it is,” said Steve as he pulled into a gated community. He stopped the car in front of a two-story house that had been painted blue. There were apple trees bordering the white picket fence that had been set up around the perimeter of the spacious and well-watered lawn. There was even a garden where all sorts of flowers were in bloom.

It was a nice house situated in a well-off neighborhood and it was obvious that the Levine family were wealthy. It was obvious that Hydra had paid Arnold Levine well for his work.

“You okay Barnes?” It was Sam who asked the question as he looked at Bucky through the rearview mirror. “You look kinda spooked.”

Bucky shook his head, “Nah, just thinkin’. My Ma always wanted a house like this.”

A nice cozy home in the suburbs, away from the hustle and bustle of their little apartment in the heart of Brooklyn. It was a shame his Ma never got her dream home. She would’ve loved to live in a place like this.

Steve glanced at Bucky, a knowing look on his face as he put the car in park and turned off the engine. Steve didn’t have to say it, but Bucky knew. They both missed his Ma.

“Let’s go see what Mrs. Levine has to say about her husband,” said Steve as he stepped out of the car. All three of them made their way up the cobblestone path to the door and just as Steve was readying to ring the doorbell, the door opened to reveal a young blond woman with a yapping Chihuahua in her arms.

“Can I help you?” she asked curtly, her blue eyes widening at the sight of the three men on the porch.

“Is Mrs. Levine home by any chance?” asked Steve politely.

“She is,” replied the young woman as she shifted her weight. “May I ask who’s inquiring?”

Steve reached up to remove his sunglasses and smiled down at the young woman. “Ma’am, my name is Steve and these are my companions James and Sam. We’re here to speak with Mrs. Levine about her late husband’s work with Shield. May we come in?”

“Steve Rogers? As in Captain America?” asked the young woman, both surprise and suspicion crossing her delicate features.

“We’re here on official business,” replied Steve smoothly. “I hope Mrs. Levine won’t mind answering a few questions? We’ll be quick, but this is important.”

The woman looked at the three men with uncertainty in her eyes before she opened the door wide and gestured for them to enter in. “Of course, please come in.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” replied Steve as they walked into the foyer, the door closing behind them as they stepped into the spacious house.

“Wait here for a moment while I talk with Mrs. Levine. She may not be up for visitors today,” she said as she set the small dog down on the floor. “Is there anything I can get for you gentleman? Refreshments?”

“We’re good, but thank you for offering,” said Steve as both Sam and Bucky looked around their surroundings. The house was just as nice on the inside as the outside.

“I will inform her of your presence. One moment, please,” she said as he made her way out of the room, her one-inch heels clicking on the wooden floor as she disappeared out of view.

“Nice digs,” remarked Sam under his breath as he surveyed an expensive-looking painting that hung on the wall just under the stairwell. It was a landscape painting framed in wood. Bucky recognized it from his high school art class back in the day, but he couldn’t remember who painted it. The original one was long gone, destroyed by Hitler’s forces during the war no doubt.

“Makes me wonder where Arnold Levine got all this money from,” remarked Steve before sourly adding; “or from who.”

For a split second, Bucky could’ve sworn he could feel the metal hands of the machine clamping down around his face and head. The electricity coursing through his body as he strained against the metal restraints.

He inhaled deeply as his metal hand curled tightly into a fist at his side. He pushed the memory out of his head as much as he could, but standing in this house brought it all back like a freight train. It was Arnold Levine who had invented the chair and this had been his reward. A house full of riches and a bank account so full it would see his widow well-off long after his death. It made Bucky sick. Did Mrs. Levine know where all this money had come from? Did have any sort of inkling where her husband had gained his wealth?

“Well, this is unexpected,” said a new voice from the doorway. “I thought Lisa was joking when she told me Captain America was were and asking for me, but now I can see she wasn’t lying.”

Mrs. Levine gave them a weak smile as she made her way into the foyer, her steps slow and sure as she rested her weight on her cane. “Tell me, Captain, what brings you to my home?”

“Mrs. Levine, let me help you,” said Steve as he made his way over to her side and grabbed a hold of her arm like a perfect gentleman. He helped her down the steps that led into the living room before she situated herself onto the sofa, her hands still clasping her cane as she surveyed the three men in her home with tired grey eyes.

“I assume this has to do with Arnie, doesn’t it?” she said before she sighed. “I can’t see why else Shield would be knocking on my door all these years later unless it had to do with him and his work.”

“We just need to ask a few questions and then we’ll be out of your hair,” said Sam as he stepped forward.

The old woman’s gaze drifted towards Bucky, but there was no recognition in her eyes as she surveyed the long-haired man. “And I suppose he’s with you too?”

“We’re all with Shield,” replied Sam, “him included.”

Mrs. Levine nodded before she gave them a long, solemn look, “my husband never told me much about his work, but I know that he did work for Shield. Doing what, I have no idea. He never told me.”

“But he did work as a neural-engineer?” asked Steve.

“That’s what he had his Ph.D. in,” replied Mrs. Levine truthfully. “He also had a Masters degree in neuro-psychology too, although I have no idea what use Shield would have for that.”

“And you’re certain your husband never mentioned any of his work to you? Not even in passing?” asked Sam.

“No,” she shook her head, “not that I can remember, although my memory isn’t what it used to be. But I can’t remember him ever telling me anything except that it was all classified. He couldn’t tell me even if he wanted too.”

“Did your husband ever mention any colleagues? Anyone that he worked closely with that you would’ve met or known about?” pried Steve.

“Well, there was one person. If I can even remember his name. My husband and he worked on a lot of projects together and Arnie spoke of him often. He came over for dinner once. I remember him because he was funny looking and he didn’t eat meat,” said Mrs. Levine with a far-a-way look in her eyes as she tried to remember that far back.

Both Bucky and Steve shared a knowing look. They both knew who she was talking about.

“Was his name Arnim Zola by any chance?” asked Steve as he focused his attention back on the woman, his tone was polite but strained at the same time.

Her eyes lit up in recognition, “yes, that was it. He was foreign and strange. I never liked him much. Gave me the skeeves.”

“And your husband collaborated with him on several projects up until Arnim’s death in 1972?” asked Steve.

She nodded in confirmation, her grip tightening on her cane.

“Is that all? I’m quite tired and I have to take my medication if you don’t mind,” said Mrs. Levine as Lisa made her way back into the room with a cup of hot tea and a few pill bottles.

“Just one more thing before we leave,” said Steve. “Did your son Charles ever work for Shield as well?”

“Charlie? Oh heavens no,” replied Mrs. Levine with a light chuckle. “Not that I know of. Why do you ask? Is my son alright? Did something happen to him?” she inquired, worry growing in her eyes.

“Do you think something happened to him Mrs. Levine?” asked Sam.

She shook her head, “I’m not sure. I haven’t seen him in months and he no longer calls me every day as he used too. I know he’s a busy man and all, but I’m starting to get worried.”

“When was the last time you saw him?” asked Steve.

“January of last year. I remember because the last time I saw him was at the birthday party his clinic threw for him.” She seemed proud of the fact that she had remembered all of that. “All the nurses and the staff were there.”

“The Triskelion,” muttered Bucky under his breath, just loud enough for Steve and Sam to hear. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened and why Charles Levine had seemingly fallen off the map. After Hydra was exposed, he would’ve feared for his life and gone into hiding. That was if anyone had even bothered to look for him. Even a year later and Shield was still a dog chasing its tail in some ways. There were still many fugitives to hunt down and arrests to be made.

“And you really have no idea where he is?” pried Sam, his gaze traveling over to Bucky.

She shook her head, “no, I don’t know. Are we finished here?”

Steve’s shoulders drooped as he nodded, disappointment crossing his features as he looked apologetically over at Sam and Bucky. “Of course, Mrs. Levine. Thank you for taking the time to answer our questions.”

Mrs. Levine did not bid them farewell as the three of them made their way out of the house, their questions still unanswered. 

“Well now, what?” asked Sam as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“We look somewhere else. Someone out there knows where he is. Nobody just disappears like that. He had to have told someone where he was going,” said Steve as Bucky nodded.

“I don’t think Hydra’s covering for him,” said Bucky truthfully.

“What do you mean?”

“Think about it. He disappeared in January, right after the fall of the Triskelion. Do you think Hydra would’ve really gotten their act together soon enough to take him into hiding?” asked Bucky. “I don’t think Dr. Levine is even a blip on their radar. They’ve got bigger fish to fry than covering for some guy who worked for them years ago on a failed project.”

Steve frowned, “so, you think he disappeared on his own accord?”

Bucky shrugged, “if he did that’s good for us. It’ll be easier to find him and apprehend him. He’s bound to slip up eventually if he hasn’t already.”

“Excuse me?” came a feminine voice from behind them. “I think I might know where Dr. Levine is.”

The caregiver, Lisa, stared up at them nervously as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, a stack of notes in her hand. “About a month after Dr. Levine, he started writing to me in secret. He told me not to tell his mother where he was or that he was writing to me.”

“Did he say where he was?” asked a hopeful Steve as she nodded.

“He left his practice and moved to Charleston, West Virginia. He now goes by the name Robert Lockley.”

“And you know this how—?” asked a suspicious Sam.

“We’ve been dating on and off for the past couple of years, although we never told his mother because we knew it would upset her. Charles is much older than I am and he’s wealthier than me. She would’ve never approved and I would’ve had to find employment elsewhere.”

“So you know about his work then?” asked Sam. “You know he went into hiding?”

She pursed her lips and nodded, “I didn’t know at first. About a month after he disappeared I started receiving his letters in the mail, no return address. He told me he was sorry for leaving so abruptly and that he wanted to meet in person and that he missed me. He told me that when he was younger he made a lot of mistakes.”

“Working for Hydra is a little bit more than just a mistake,” said Steve pointedly as she nodded.

“He was young,” she said, her tone growing defensive. “We all make mistakes when we’re young, don’t we? And anyway, he regretted what he had done. But he was scared that the government or Hydra would track him down and arrest him, or worse.”

“You know that we have to arrest him now? You do realize that, don’t you?” asked Sam.

She shook her head before quietly adding; “I just want him to be safe.”

“We’re going to need an address,” said Steve.

“I don’t know the address, but it’s an apartment complex on the corner of McFarland and Virginia. He’s in room 206, but if he isn’t there then try the park down the block. He likes to take his dog there sometimes,” she said truthfully.

“Thank you,” replied Steve. “You’ve been of great help to us, Miss.”

She nodded before turning and making her way back into the house, leaving the three of them outside on the sidewalk by themselves to converse. They needed to plan out their next course of action.

“Charlestons a six-hour drive from here. We could go now, but we’d get there late,” said Sam as Bucky shook his head.

“No, we should go today. What if she tells him we’re on our way and he skips outta town?” said Bucky pointedly.

“She said they only communicated via letters,” pointed out Sam.

“She could’ve lied about that,” said Bucky.

“Buck’s right, we should go tonight. We can’t waste any more time, not when we’re this close,” said Steve in agreement. “Plus, there’s also the tiny little fact that we don’t technically have Shield clearance to be doing this.”

Sam frowned, “you didn’t tell Shield we were bringing in Levine?”

Steve shook his head, “not in so many words, but I’m sure Romanoff got the gist of what we were doing.”

“Perfect,” muttered Sam under his breath. “I guess I’ll be getting no sleep tonight.”

The sun was already beginning to dip low across the horizon as they made their way down the highway and out of Virginia. There was not much to be said between the three of them and all seemed to welcome the silence that had settled between them with ease and comfort. Bucky had once again been relegated to the backseat, as was usual when they were in Sams car. His knees dug into the driver side, but Sam made no effort to move his seat forward, as was usual.

Bucky resigned himself to leaning against the doorframe with his legs pushed to the side so as to give them more space as he stared at the passing cars, the photograph tucked neatly in his hands. He still had trouble believing that the little human in the photograph belonged to him and it was hard for him to wrap his mind around the fact that out there, somewhere in the world he had a child. It was a strange feeling, one that he was not accustomed too. After years of servitude to Hydra, such prospects had become alien to him.

He looked down at the photograph, the glow of the setting sun just enough to outline her features in the dying light. He wished he could see some sort of resemblance staring down at her, maybe to his Ma or even Becca. But staring at her, he could not see anything in her face that tied him to her. Her skin was red and her head was mashed and cone-shaped from the birth, making her appear more like a potato. But still, he could not explain that tightness in his chest when he looked at her.

He tore his gaze away from the photograph. She wasn’t his, not really. She belonged to Hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have left kudos :)


	4. Chapter 3

Washington D.C.

Triskelion

2005

Alexander Pierce was not a morning person and he didn’t bother showing it to people, especially when he didn’t have his morning coffee. Running behind and with practically no energy left, he made his way through the Triskelion and into the room that now served as his new office. From there, he had a nice view of the Washington Monument and the Potomac. It certainly was an upgrade from where his last office had been.

“Jeanette? Where’s my coffee?” he called out to his secretary as he began to sort through the stack of files that had been left on his desk. It was a large stack of files and mission reports that he needed to review before the end of the day and he knew by the time he was finished with them, he would be old and grey.

“I’m having Daniels bring it up now,” said the redheaded secretary as she made her way into his office, her stilettos clicking softly against the carpeted floor. There was a clipboard tucked neatly in her arms as she regarded her boss. “You have a visitor. A woman named Meredith Coleman? She’s waiting for you in the lobby.”

“I don’t remember scheduling with a Meredith Coleman. That name doesn’t even sound familiar. Are you sure she’s on the list?” asked Pierce.

She shook her head, “I couldn’t find an appointment either but she told me to tell you that she has a child with her.”

“And I care why?”

“She said her name is Yelena Tolbanov. Apparently, that’s supposed to mean something,” replied Jeanette.

Ah, that Meredith Coleman. Pierce had almost forgotten that he had requested to speak with her, hadn’t he? It had been four years since he had last bothered to check in on the child. She had been in the hands of capable handlers and there were more pressing matters that required his attention. He had almost forgotten completely about her.

Pierce said nothing for a few moments before he nodded, “yes, it does. Is she waiting for me now?”

“In the lobby. She’s been here since early this morning.”

“Give me a few,” he said as he pushed his glasses further up his nose, “and then bring her in.”

His secretary nodded before she disappeared out of the room, leaving him by himself in the spacious room. He hadn’t fully moved into his new office and there were various assortments of boxes that needed unpacking. He sighed as he sunk down into his chair, his gaze traveling over to the large stack of papers that sat on his desk. He had hoped to get off work early that day so that he could take his wife and daughter out to dinner, but it looked as though he was going to be working late. He went to pick up the stack when he heard what sounded like scratching coming from under his desk. He thought his ears might be tricking him as he strained to listen to the very soft noise until he stretched his legs out and hit something hard under his desk.

He lowered his head and peeked under the desk to see a small child with a ratty stuffed bear on the floor leaning against the wooden panel in front of his desk, her large brown eyes staring up at him expectantly.

“Well hello there,” he said in surprise. It wasn’t every day he found a child hiding under his desk. “And who might you be?”

“My name’s Yelena,” she said quietly as she brushed a dark strand of stringy hair behind her hair.

“Well Yelena, what are you doing under my desk?” he asked as he bent down on one knee to address the child.

“Hiding,” was her simple reply.

“Hiding from who?”

“Ms. Coleman,” she replied as she clutched the stuffed bear tightly to her chest.

He nodded, “I see.”

“Please don’t tell her I’m here, she won’t be happy that I hid from her,” whispered Yelena.

Pierce sighed as he surveyed the child before him. Her clothes were old and worn and not typical for the season. It was summer and she was wearing long-sleeved clothes, no doubt to hide the signs of physical abuse that her handlers had submitted her too. Her hair was stringy and uneven as if someone had tried to give her a haircut but failed epically. Her eyes were large with fear and she sat frozen to the spot.

“Well, why don’t you come out from under there,” he said as tried to coax her out, “I won’t tell Ms. Coleman that you hid from her.”

“She’ll get mad,” replied Yelena. “Then she’ll hit me.”

“I won’t let her do that, just come out,” he tried once again, his tone soft and comforting as he tried to connect with the terrified child. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you either if that’s what you’re scared of.”

She stared at his hand timidly, “pinky promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” he replied as he held out his hand once again.

She blinked up at him, those large doe eyes assessing him for a few moments before she reached out and took his hand. He helped her out from under the desk and stood her in front of him. She clutched her bear so tightly that her knuckles were beginning to turn white and he couldn’t help but notice how small she was. Her stuffed bear was almost as big as she was.

He wasn’t exactly an expert on child development, but he knew that she was underweight for a child of her age. His own daughter had been bigger than her at this age.

“There, that wasn’t so bad was it?” he asked as she shook her head.

She said nothing as she surveyed the room around them, her eyes traveling over to the window where she could see the Washington Monument and the Potomac. Her eyes widened as if she had never seen anything like it before. She took a timid step over to the window before she gasped and drew back from the glass. It was a long way up and he doubted she had ever been up so high in her entire life.

“It’s a long way down, isn’t it?” he implored.

She nodded, “I don’t like it.”

“Come here,” he grabbed her gently by the shoulder. She tensed up at his touch but allowed him to draw her away from the window. “Do you know why you’re here, Yelena?”

“Ms. Coleman says we’re here to see Director Pierce. Are you him?”

He nodded, “I am.”

“_Oh,_” she paused, her head tilting to the side. “I thought you’d be scarier looking.”

He was about to reply to her when a dark-haired woman with a plain face burst through the door, her eyes widening as they rested on the girl. “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Yelena scrambled to hide behind him, her eyes widening even more than he thought possible.

“She got lost while looking for the bathroom. I found her wandering around outside,” said Pierce as he stretched his hand out. “I assume you must be Ms. Coleman?”

The woman looked flustered, her cheeks flushed as she drew her gaze away from Yelena and onto the Director of Hydra. “Yes, that would be me.”

“Pleasure to meet you. Please, take a seat,” said Pierce as he pointed to the seat. He sat down in his own chair, Yelena coming to stand at his side, still unwilling to travel over to where Ms. Coleman sat. “Thank you for making the journey down to DC. If I’m not mistaken, you came here from New Jersey, did you not?”

“Yes, we did,” she confirmed as she brushed her hands against her dress pants. She looked uncomfortable as if she wasn’t used to wearing such formal attire. “It’s Yelena’s first time in our nation's capital.”

“I can tell,” he replied as he hit the button on his desk for his Secretary.

“Yes sir?” replied Jeanette as she sauntered into the room.

“Can you take Yelena here back to the lobby and get her something to eat? Maybe get her a coloring book or something to do while Ms. Coleman and I talk privately?”

“Of course,” said the Secretary as Pierce directed the child over to her. Yelena looked back at him as he gave her an encouraging smile, urging her to leave with the woman.

“Ms. Jeanette will take you to get something to eat, okay?” he said as she nodded. Jeanette led the girl out of the room as Pierce leaned back in his chair, his gaze traveling back over to that of Ms. Coleman.

“I called you up here so that I could personally check in on the girl as a courtesy to both you and the other handlers. I’m sure you and her other handlers are eager to be reassigned.”

“I have to admit I was disappointed to be handed this assignment. With all due respect, Sir. It is a waste of my talents,” she said truthfully. “I’m a member of _Hydra, _not a glorified babysitter.”

“I’m sure you would feel differently if you knew who she really was,” he replied as he folded his hands together.

“I was told her identity was classified,” replied Ms. Coleman truthfully. “To be honest, Sir. I have no idea what we’re doing with her. She’s just a child. Nobody told me anything when they handed her off to me.”

“Her grandfather was a KGB operative and a member of the Soviet branch of Hydra,” began Pierce, “and her father is the Asset.”

The woman’s eyes widened in surprise, “I see. Is that why she handed off to me? You’re planning on training her?”

“I’m not sure what our plans for her will detail,” he admitted truthfully before adding; “we will be taking her out of your custody though. You’ve done a great service to us and you and the other handlers will be granted reassignment.”

“I’m glad to hear that, although I’m not sure how well you’ll be able to train the girl. She’s not very compliant.”

“Neither was her father at one point, but we have our ways,” replied Pierce simply. “You’ve done an excellent job of breaking her down thus far. Operatives are not made overnight. They take time and training. Their walls must be broken before we can start our work.”

“I heard that it took over a decade to break the Asset,” she said, curiosity lacing her tone as she regarded him.

“Zola had his work cut out for him. He was patient and he was rewarded for that.”

“If you say so,” she said simply, doubt crossing her features.

“I know so,” he leaned forward. “But if you have your doubts, I can gladly keep her in your care.”

“Oh no, you can do with her as you please,” said Ms. Coleman, obviously eager to get the child removed from her care. “I don’t care what you do with her, just take her.”

“I’ll have one of my agents pick her up at the end of the week, but before then I would like to take her for the day. I have something to show her if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, Sir.”

“Wonderful,” he said as pressed the intercom button on his desk. “Cancel all of my appointments for today and prepare my car. I need to make a deposit at the bank.”

“Yes sir,” came the male voice of his head of security through the com.

“You’re excused,” he said to the woman as Jeanette and Yelena made their way back into the room.

“Yes sir,” she said as both she and the Secretary made their way out of the room, leaving Yelena and Pierce alone.

“Where did Ms. Coleman go?” asked Yelena, confusion crossing her features as she looked up at him.

“She had errands to run and asked me if I would watch you for the day,” he said as he bent down on one knee. “I thought we would go the bank today. You know what a bank is, right Yelena?”

“A place where people keep the money?”

“Well yes, but it’s not just money that’s kept in banks. People sometimes store other _valuable_ things there too.”

“Like what?” she asked, her voice barely above that of a whisper as Pierce grinned. He reached out and grabbed ahold of a brown strand of hair and gently pushed it behind her ear.

“Why don’t we find out?” he asked as he rose to his full height and held his hand out expectantly to her.

She stared at it for a few seconds before she tenderly grabbed a hold of his hand, his much larger and calloused hands dwarfing her tiny ones as he led her out of the room.

Yelena said nothing as they drove to the bank, the both of them in the backseat as two men in black suits and sunglasses sat in the front. Yelena sat in her car seat, her hand resting on the doorframe as she stared quietly out at the passing landmarks. She was transfixed with all the new sights and sounds that surrounded her, but she didn’t shy away from the world. She took it all in with a blank look on her face and a quiet disposition. However, it was only a few minutes into the ride that she tore her gaze away from the window and covered her ears with her hands, the sound of traffic enough to overload her senses.

“I don’t like it,” she whined, “It’s noisy.”

“It’s just traffic. You’ll get used to it,” he said as she shook her head.

She pouted her lips, “I want to go home. I don’t like it here.”

“We can’t go back, Yelena. We’re going to the bank, remember? You’ll like it there.”

She said nothing as she continued to hold her hands up to her ears. He could’ve sworn he could see a tiny glare on her face and for a moment he contemplated reaching over and removing her hands from the side of her head. It was just traffic. She needed to get used to it eventually.

He sighed as he decided to let her be. He needed to gain her trust, not her fear. The driver glanced up at him through the rearview window before he turned the radio off for Yelena’s sake.

“What’s in the bank?” she asked after a few moments of silence, her grip on her ears loosening gradually as she fixed her attention on him.

“A very old friend of mine,” he said simply as she frowned.

“You keep people in banks?”

He shook his head, “just this one.”

“Oh.” A few moments of more silence. “What's his name?”

“He doesn’t have one,” replied Pierce as he looked over at her.

“But how can you not have a name?” she asked innocently. “Everyone has a name.”

“Not this man. He doesn’t have a name because he’s not a person like you and I are.”

Her eyebrows scrunched up in visible confusion, “how can someone not be a person?”

He wasn’t entirely sure how to answer that question. He would have to show her if she was to understand.

“You’ll see,” he said as the car rolled to a stop in front of the bank. He stepped out as the bodyguard opened the door for Yelena and unstrapped her from her seat. He lifted her up and set her down on the pavement and held onto her tightly to ensure that she did not run out into traffic.

She didn’t complain as Pierce grabbed a hold of her hand and led her up the stairs and into the old-fashioned domed building that served as both an Ideal Federal Savings and a Hydra base. Even though there was an active and functioning Hydra base underneath the structure, the bank was still open for business to maintain appearances.

There were people inside of the building waiting in line as well as a few security guards around, but not a single employee batted an eyelash as Pierce, the child, and two bodyguards in suits made their way past the head of security, who nodded at them before he pressed a button which opened up the elevator in the back that had previously been closed off.

They entered into the elevator where Pierce pulled out a key and inserted it into the bottom of the panel, watching as a previously unlit button appeared, the Hydra emblem glowing as he pressed it.

Yelena took this all in quiet contemplation as the elevator began to lower gradually until they reached their floor. The doors swished open and they made their way out.

There were only a few people milling around. It was a relatively quiet day. There were no missions to complete and the Asset was in cryostasis waiting to be woken up for his next mission.

Barely anybody acknowledged them as Pierce led Yelena over to the storage unit where the Asset was kept between missions. Yelena shivered from the cold, her little arms coming to rest over each other as she tried to stay warm. The temperature was set to low because of the cryofreeze coolant system.

Pierce punched in the access code to the cargo room and led Yelena into the sparsely lit room. There, in the corner, sat a large cylindrical shaped box that looked like a coffin. It was large as if whatever contents it possessed were large as well.

“What is this place?” she asked as she looked around, the room cold enough that her breath could be seen. This seemed to fascinate her as she let out a few more breaths of air as if pretending to be a dragon.

“It’s a storage unit. You’re not to touch anything, understand?”

She nodded, her eyes traveling over to the big metal coffin. “What’s that?”

He led her over the cryostasis chamber and watched her try to stand on her tip-toes to see over the top of it. She wasn’t tall enough to see the sleeping man through the glass.

He grabbed her under her pits and hoisted her up. She gasped when she realized that she was looking at a sleeping man, his features reflected by the blue hue of the light, his face peaceful with sleep.

Yelena reached out a curious hand to touch the glass separating her from him, slowly tracing her finger over his face. He had long brown hair that barely reached the ends of his shoulders and a pale complexion, paler than hers because of a lack of sun exposure. He had a cleft in his chin, just like her handler Thomas, but he had stubble on it from not shaving.

"Who is he?" she asked looking back up at the Director.

“He is the fist of Hydra,” he said simply as she leaned forward in his arms to get a better look. “You know what Hydra is, right?”

She nodded, “they’re the good guys.”

“More or less, Pierce nodded as he set her down. “I’m Hydra and so is he. We’re all Hydra here, but for now, we have to go by a different name.”

“Shield,” she stated.

“It is true that Hydra is Shield, but we weren’t always one and the same. You see, Hydra had to become a part of Shield to survive. We had to infiltrate Shield as well as other world organizations. We are not so much one organization as we are the branches of a tree or the tails of an octopus.”

“We are many things, but we all have a common root,” said Yelena.

Pierce grinned at her as he tapped her nose, “I see you do understand. Ms. Coleman taught you well.”

“But who is he?” she looked back at the chamber, confusion gracing her features. “What does he do?”

“He serves many purposes,” he knelt down to face her. “He was created by Hydra to be a weapon. His work has shaped who we are today. We would not be here if were not for him.”

“But he’s not a person?” she was trying so hard to understand.

“Is a gun a person?” he asked rhetorically as she contemplated the question for a few moments before she shook her head.

“No, it’s just a thing that people use.”

“Exactly. That’s why he doesn’t have a name. He has no use for one.”

“What do you call him if he doesn’t have a name?” she asked innocently as she glanced once again back at the chamber.

“We call him the Asset because he’s been of great help to us and our cause,” explained Pierce.

“Why is he in there?” she craned her neck as she tried once more to catch a glimpse of him. “Is he alright? Is he sick?”

“He’s fine,” said Pierce before adding; “he’s just sleeping. We will wake him when we have need of him.”

“And then he goes back to sleep?”

Pierce nodded in confirmation, “now do you understand?”

She scrunched up her little buttoned nose as she looked up at him, uncertainty in her eyes. “I think so.”

He smiled as he reached out and grasped her hand once more, “I think it’s time I got you back to your handler. It’s been a long day and we should leave the Asset to his sleep.”

Yelena nodded before she turned to look at the cryostasis chamber once more, her tiny little hand coming to rest on the metal frame as she addressed the sleeping man within, “goodbye Asset. Sleep tight.”

With that, she turned on her heel and allowed Pierce to walk her out of the storage room, leaving the Asset to his icy slumber.

* * *

Falls Church, Virginia 2015

“I’ve got eyes on him,” came Sam’s muffled voice through the phone as both Steve and Bucky peeked out from behind the corner where they had been hiding out for the past twenty minutes. “He’s making his way up the stairs right now.”

“Copy that,” replied Steve as he motioned for Bucky to move further down the hallway. Bucky silently padded down the poorly lit hallway, the ding of the elevator alerting them to Levine’s presence. Both Steve and Bucky ducked behind their respective walls as a middle-aged man with thinning salt colored hair stepped off the elevator, his arms full of grocery bags.

Charles Levine padded down the hallway until he came to his door. He hummed softly to himself as he fumbled around his pocket for his keys, oblivious to the two men who were quietly observing him. Bucky remained where he was as Steve silently moved out from behind the corner to confront the man. The threat level was low and neither one of them had even bothered to pull their weapons, but they were still on high alert.

Bucky watched as the man continued to fumble for the right key while juggling the brown paper bags in his arms.

“Allow me, Sir,” said Steve politely as he stepped forward to assist. He grabbed the paper bag before any of its contents could spill on the floor.

“Oh thank you,” said Levine as he readjusted the other bag in his arms and glanced over at Steve with a chuckle, “I didn’t know if I was going to be able to carry it all.”

“No problem Doctor,” said Steve as Levine froze. He had not bothered to properly take the time to look at Steve or else he would’ve recognized him. He looked over at Steve once more, his eyes widening through the lens of his glasses as he recognized Captain America.

Before Steve even had the chance to get a word in, Levine threw the groceries at him and tried to make a run for it down the hallway. Bucky stepped out from behind the wall just in time to grasp the back of Levine’s collared shirt with his metal arm.

“Not so fast there Doc,” said Bucky as he yanked him back. Levine yelped in surprised as he was thrown to the floor. “We have a few questions for you.”

“I don’t know anything,” replied Levine as he groped the floor in an effort to locate his glasses. “You have the wrong guy!”

“You are Charles Levine are you not?” said Steve as Levine froze. The blood drained from his face.

“You see your girlfriend told us everything, including where to find ya pal, so if I were you I’d start telling the truth,” said Bucky as he stared down at the groveling man on the floor, his metal fingers twitching as he looked into the face of the man who had tried to continue Zola’s work. He wondered if it was typical of all Hydra scientists to wear bowties and glasses.

“She—she did?”

“She was quite forthcoming,” said Steve as he placed his hands on his hips.

“That bitc—”

“She was worried about you, don’t be an ass,” said Bucky as he knelt down on one knee, “besides, for someone who worked for Hydra, you’re not a very good hider. We would’ve found you eventually.”

“Just a matter of time Doc,” said Steve.

“What do you want?” asked Levine as he tried his hardest not to appear frightened. “I’ll tell you everything I know, just don’t hurt me.”

“Give us the information we want and we won’t,” said Bucky as he held out his metal hand.

The Doctor stared at the metal appendage for a few moments before he reached a timid hand out and grasped Bucky’s hand. He hoisted him up to his feet and watched as the Doctor smoothed down his shirt and his pants.

“I know who you are,” said Levine as he glanced back at the metal arm. “You’re him, the assassin.”

“I don’t do that anymore,” said Bucky simply as Sam exited the elevator and made his way over to them.

“So what are you? Shield now?” asked Levine, his gaze still on Bucky.

Bucky shrugged, “more or less.”

“So am I under arrest then?”

“Do we look like cops?” asked Sam pointedly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“No?” it was of a question than an answer. “But you’re here on behalf of Shield, right? So you’re arresting me, which means I have Miranda rights.”

“Technically we’re not on official Shield business,” replied Steve as Bucky raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t entirely sure where Steve was going with this.

“You can’t arrest me then,” replied Levine as his jaw tightened. “I know my rights. You can’t do anything to me, at least not legally.”

“The operative word being _legal_,” pointed out Steve. “You see, you’re right. We can’t legally arrest you, but that was never our intention.”

Levine’s eyes widened as he swallowed nervously. His hands began to shake at his sides.

“Look, no one has to get hurt,” said Bucky as he found himself trying to placate the scared man, “if you just come with us and tell us what you know nothing bad will happen to you. We’ll even tell Shield you co-operated with us when they do arrest you.”

“How do I know I can trust you?” asked a skeptical Levine.

“Scouts honor,” replied Bucky as he placed his hands in the air for added effect.

Levine considered his words for a few moments before he hesitantly nodded in agreement. He allowed the three men to lead him outside of the building to where Sam’s car sat parked on the street. It was late by then, already near midnight and not a soul was in sight.

A police patrol car turned the corner and Levine tensed. Bucky knew what was going to happen before the others as he watched Levine managed to just wiggle out of Steve’s grip. He tried to make a mad dash for the patrol car, his hands waving frantically in the air as he began to yell.

Bucky yanked him back by the arm before he wrapped his flesh hand around his mouth. The Doctor struggled in his arms and his yells became muffled as Bucky continued to cover his mouth. He bit into the skin on Bucky’s hand in an attempt to get the one-armed assassin to drop him, but Bucky didn’t even flinch as the scientist's teeth tore into him. He reached up with his metal hand and struck the side of Levine’s head, effectively knocking him unconscious.

He went limp in Bucky’s arm and the patrol car disappeared down the street.

“Get him in the car,” said Steve as Sam quickly threw the back door open. They tossed him in the back and buckled him up while making sure that no one could see what they were up too. They all piled into the car with Bucky once again in the back next to the unconscious scientist. There was a bruise already beginning to form on the left side of his temple but Bucky knew it was nothing to be concerned about. He knew the strength of his own arm and he knew that he had not done any permanent damage. Charles Levine would be fine. He was just going to have a killer headache when he woke up.

“Well that was exciting,” commented Sam as he pulled onto the freeway. “For a moment I thought we might either get arrested or have a dead body on our hands.”

“I didn’t hit him that hard,” remarked Bucky.

“Hard enough!” chided Sam as Bucky shook his head.

“You telling me I don’t know my own strength?” challenged Bucky as Levine stirred next to him. “Would you have rather we gotten arrested?”

“Wha—?” blinked Levine as he started to come too.

“Well no,” replied Sam as he turned on his blinker, “I don’t think you’d look good in orange, Barnes.”

“Neither would you,” remarked Bucky as he reached over and clunked Levine over the head again, this time hard enough to ensure that he would remain unconscious for a long time.

Steve was about to say something when his phone began to ring. They didn’t need to be told who it was before Steve answered it.

“Where the hell are you?” came Natasha’s voice through the speaker. She sounded furious.

“It’s good to hear from you too, Nat,” replied Steve as Bucky raised an eyebrow. Sam remained silent as he focused on his driving, not wanting to invoke the wrath of Black Widow.

“Cut the crap, Rogers. Where are you guys? I know Wilson and Barnes are with you. You told him, didn’t you? Even after I asked you not too?”

“Calm down. We’re on our way back to DC right now,” replied Steve as he glanced back at both Bucky and Levine, “with an extra passenger.”

Natasha’s sigh could be heard from their end. “Who?”

“Dr. Charles Levine. He was the lead scientist that worked on the project. We found him in Charleston.”

“South Carolina?”

“Charleston, West Virginia,” supplied Steve.

“How’d you pull that off so quickly?” she asked, her voice full of disbelief.

“Well, we had a little help from a very nice lady Falls Church. She told us exactly where to go. Tony helped us out too.”

“Of course he did,” replied Natasha.

“Look, we found a lead and we followed it. It wasn’t probably the smartest thing to do, but we found him. We’re bringing him in now for questioning.”

“Do you know how many regulations you’ve broken today?” she said. Even though he couldn’t see her, he knew she was pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“Plenty I’m sure,” replied Steve as Sam glanced over at him.

“Just get back here as soon as possible. We’ll talk about it then,” she said as she hung up the phone.

There was a moment of silence as Steve pocketed his cell before Bucky finally asked, “what did she mean by _even after I told you not too_?”

Steve froze for a few seconds before he looked back at Bucky, a look of uncertainty crossing his features. “When Shield found out about the girl from the files they found in Kiev, they weren’t sure what they’re next course of action would be. Until then, Natasha asked me not to inform you in case you tried to go rogue again.”

“They weren’t going to tell me?” asked Bucky numbly. “How long did they know?”

“Not long,” reassured Steve, “they were going to tell you, they just didn’t know how you were going to take the news.”

Bucky scoffed, “that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I agree, that’s why I told you. You deserved to know. They had no right to take that knowledge away from you.”

Bucky wished he could say he was angry, but he was used to being kept in the dark. He was used to the secrets and the coverups. He was used to knowledge being kept from him. It didn’t make him angry as it used too. It just made him feel numb.

“Thank you,” replied Bucky as he glanced down at his hands. “I’m glad you told me.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Buck. You would’ve done the same for me.”

“Yeah,” replied Bucky as he looked down at his hands, “I know, punk.”

Steve glanced at him through the rearview mirror, but said nothing further as they spent the rest of the ride back into DC in silence.


	5. Chapter 4

Hydra Bunker

New Jersey

2005

“Ms. Coleman?” asked Yelena in bewilderment as she watched her handler frantically stuff what little possessions she owned into a small traveling case. “What are you doing?”

“Director Pierce has approved your relocation,” replied Ms. Coleman as she zipped up the bag and set it on the floor, “you’re going to DC.”

“Are you coming with me?” asked Yelena as she clutched her bear tight to her chest. She was confused and scared at the prospect of leaving the bunker. It was the only home she had ever known.

“Nope.” Ms. Coleman as she set the suitcase down on the floor, “you’re getting new handlers.”

Yelena frowned, “but… but why?”

“Stop asking questions,” said the woman as she grabbed Yelena by her arm and began to drag her out of the room, her suitcase in the other hand as she roughly led the child out of the bunker.

Tears sprung to Yelena’s eyes as Ms. Coleman's long fingernails dug into the skin of her forearm, but she said nothing as she struggled to keep pace with the woman, her legs not long enough to keep stride with the tall woman.

They made their way out outside of the bunker, which from the outside appeared to be an abandoned barn in the middle of nowhere. It was secluded and there were surrounded by green pastures and woods. It was close to the city, but far enough out that the hustle and the bustle of the city couldn’t reach them.

Parked on the dirt road that led out to the barn was a black SUV where two men stood waiting for them. Both were tall and imposing, but Yelena was used to such men as she surveyed them.

“Ms. Coleman?” asked Yelena, unshed tears still glistening in her eyes as she struggled not to trip on the uneven ground, the older woman’s fingernails still dug into her skin. “What’s happening? Who are they?”

The woman ignored her, but her grip on her did loosen as she shoved Yelena forward towards the men. They were so tall that Yelena had to strain her neck to look up at them and they were scary looking, except for the younger one. He looked a little bit kinder than the other, but Yelena knew that looks could be deceiving.

“This her?” asked the one in black cargo pants and a tee. He wore black boots and there was a gun holstered around his thigh. He was young-looking, probably not much older than Ms. Coleman but bigger than her. The muscles on his arm bulged as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the young girl with an unreadable expression.

Ms. Coleman nodded as she pushed Yelena forward, “Yelena, meet Agent Rumlow. He’s been assigned to be your temporary handler.”

Yelena didn’t say anything as she tried to inch her way back to Ms. Coleman, uncertainty and fear coursing through her tiny little body as she stared up at him.

“Hello, Yelena.” His voice was gravelly and rough, but not unkind.

“H—hello,” she stuttered out as Ms. Coleman tore her grip off of her arm and gave her one final push towards the man. She handed the other man, the one in the black suit with sunglasses, her suitcase before she turned to look at Yelena once more.

“I know this must be scary, but you have nothing to fear so long as you do what you are told. Agent Rumlow is a good handler and I want you to obey him as you would me or Thomas. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good,” said Ms. Coleman as she awkwardly reached a hand out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. For a moment, the older woman’s tough exterior seemed to melt away to reveal something that could almost be described as tenderness.

Rumlow stepped forward, “we can take it from here, Agent Coleman.”

Coleman snapped out of her reverie as her face reverted back to stone in front of Yelena’s very eyes. She nodded as she withdrew her hand and took a step back from both Yelena and Agent Rumlow.

“Of course, Sir,” she said as she turned on her heel and stalked away from the SUV, leaving the three of them in her wake.

Yelena watched in silence as the only woman she had ever known in her entire life walked out of her life. All of her handlers had come and gone over the years, but Ms. Coleman had always been there. She had been the only constant thing in Yelena’s life and now she was gone.

Yelena wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that. Ms. Coleman had never really been kind to her, but she had been there when no one else had been. She felt abandoned.

“Hey, don’t cry,” said Rumlow as he noticed the big fat tears that had begun to form at the corner of her eyes. “How old are you?”

“F—five,” stuttered Yelena, her chin quaking as a sob threatened to escape her lips.

“Well then stop crying,” he said as he hoisted her into the car and began to buckle her into the car seat. “You’re a big girl and big girls don’t cry now do they?”

“N—no.”

“No what?” implored Rumlow as he placed both of his hands on the side of her car seat and stared intently at her, waiting for her to answer him.

“No, S—sir,” she hiccupped.

“Good,” he said as he withdrew and slammed the door shut. He made his way around the SUV and lowered himself into the passenger seat while the other man sat down in the driver's seat. The car pulled off the dirt path and onto the main road, the barn disappearing behind them.

“When will I see her again?” asked Yelena.

Rumlow peered back at her through the rearview mirror. “Never.”

Yelena hugged her bear close to her chest as she sniffled, her nose still runny from crying. She said nothing further on the matter as she turned to watch the passing landscape while the two men began to converse in hushed voices. Their voices were low, so low that Yelena could only make out snippets of what they were saying as she watched the scenery,

“Still can’t believe that’s his kid,” muttered Rumlow under his breath.

“You’re one of his handlers right? What’s he like?” said the driver, his tone hushed as Yelena rested her cheek against the doorframe. She was starting to feel very tired all of a sudden, probably from all the crying.

“He’s a machine,” muttered Rumlow as Yelena yawned. “I’m not sure how else to describe him.”

Yelena slowly tuned out of their conversation as her eyelids began to grow heavy. Her grip on her bear softened as she allowed the hum of the vehicle to lull her to sleep. When she awoke sometime later, they were pulling into a filling station. Yelena rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as the car came to a stop. She perked up when she felt tightness in her low abdomen.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” she said as she voiced her need.

“That’s why we’re here,” said Rumlow as he put on sunglasses and put his gun in the waistband of his pants and exited the car. He opened Yelena’s door and undid her straps before helping her down. He grabbed ahold of her tiny hand within his big, calloused ones as he led her into the gas station.

After she had relieved herself, she found Rumlow scanning the isles before he pulled out a few things of water and a pack of gum. He directed her to the food aisle to grab something she liked, but Yelena couldn’t decide as she stared at all the selection of food before her. She had never before had the option of choosing a meal before. Whatever was given to her was what she ate with no complaints.

Rumlow seemed to realize this as he grabbed a thing of Pringles and led her over to the cash register. She remained silent as the old man behind the counter began to ring them up.

“You guys from around here or are you just traveling through?” asked the man as he grabbed them a plastic sack, a friendly smile on his face.

“Just traveling through,” replied Rumlow as he handed over a wad of cash.

“Father-daughter get-away?” asked the old man as he took his time. Yelena could see that Rumlow was starting to get annoyed, but he hid it behind a casual demeanor.

“Camping trip,” was all Rumlow said to that.

“Oh, I remember going on those with my little girl. We used to go camping and canoeing and rock climbing and all those fun things. You having fun with your dad, little missy?” he asked as he handed the plastic sack over to Rumlow, his attention fixed on the little girl.

“He’s not my dad. I just met him today,” replied Yelena truthfully, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. The man seemed taken back and Rumlow was quick to grip her arm as he smiled at the man.

“What my _niece_ means is that we don’t really know each other, but I’m watching her for the weekend while her parents settle the divorce, isn’t that right sweetheart?”

Rumlows grip on her tightened and Yelena frowned. She knew she had to play along with whatever game Rumlow was playing.

She nodded in confirmation but said nothing further. A suspicious look crossed the old man’s face, but he still handed over the plastic sack to Rumlow.

“If you say so,” said the man as Rumlow pretended to scratch his side, the shirt rising just enough that the gun in his waistband became visible. The old man swallowed nervously but said nothing as Rumlow accepted the bag with a smile.

“Thank you,” replied Rumlow, his voice gravelly as he accepted the bag and quickly began to lead Yelena out of the store, his grip on her tight as he looked back to see the old man pick up the phone and begin to dial.

“Fuck,” muttered Rumlow as he hoisted Yelena into the car and quickly strapped her in. He threw the Pringles and the water over to her before he made his way over to the driver's side.

“What happened?” asked the other man.

“Watch her,” replied Rumlow as he hurriedly took his gun out of his waistband and looked around the gas station to ensure that no one else was there. “I got to take care of this.”

“Alright,” replied the driver as Rumlow made his way back into the store. He turned back to face a frightened Yelena.

“What happened?” he demanded to know.

“I don’t know,” replied Yelena as she clutched her bear close to her. Several loud bangs echoed through the air. “I was just being honest. Ms. Coleman doesn’t like it when I’m dishonest.”

“Honest about what?” asked the driver pointedly.

“He thought Rumlow was my dad and I told him he wasn’t.”

Rumlow opened the door and slid in as the car pulled out of the station in a hurry. Rumlow turned back to face her and Yelena prepared herself for the worst.

“What the fuck where you thinking?” asked Rumlow as he pointed a finger at her, rage in his brown eyes as he stared at the petrified child. “Do you know what could have happened if he had called the police? Do you know how much trouble we would’ve been in?”

“She’s just a kid, Brock. Give her a break,” said the driver as he tried to calm the man down. “Besides, it’s not like the cops would’ve been able to do much. We would’ve been long gone.”

“I had to kill a little old guy cause this one here couldn’t keep her trap shut,” replied Rumlow. “I’m not happy about that.”

“What’s the big deal? She fucked up. Let this be a learning experience. I’m sure she won’t make that mistake again. Will you, Yelena?”

Yelena didn’t move. She was still frozen to the spot. She knew she had done something bad, but she wasn’t sure what it was that she had done. She knew it was bad, the loud bangs still resonating in her head. What had Rumlow meant when he said he had to kill the old man?

Yelena remembered when a mouse had gotten into the bunker. Yelena had named him Jack and had given him scraps of her food. She used to watch him from her bed as he nibbled away on the food. It was one of the first live animals Yelena had ever seen, that was until Ms. Coleman found out about it. She had killed him with her shoe and had thrown him in the trash. She remembered peering into the bin and seeing his limp dead body. That was the first time that Yelena had seen death.

D—did that happen to the man? Did Rumlow kill him like Ms. Coleman had killed the mouse?

“He asked you a question,” said Rumlow, his voice low.

Yelena nodded, but her actions were strained as a soft whine escaped her lips.

The rest of the drive was spent in complete silence. Yelena wasn’t sure how long they drove before the countryside gradually faded away and the city came into view. The sights and sounds were still unfamiliar to her, but she found that the noise did not bother her as much as when she had visited the week before. But unlike before, the landscape no longer fascinated her as she ate her chips and drank her water in solemn silence.

As soon as the car rolled to a stop in front of the familiar domed building, Yelena perked up in recognition. Director Pierce had taken her there when she had been in DC last to introduce her to the Asset. That had only been a week ago. What were they doing back there?

Rumlow yanked her door open and undid the straps. He lifted her down as the other man got her suitcase out of the back. Her legs felt weird from having been seated for so long but she was still able to walk as she followed Rumlow up the steps and into the building.

She watched as Rumlow nodded at the uniformed man at the desk before they were once again entering into the elevator. Just like before, the key was inserted and red skull with tentacles lit up. Rumlow pressed it and the elevator began to lower them gradually until it came to a stop.

They exited the elevator and much to Yelena’s surprise found that the entire place was a bustle of activity. It hadn’t been this busy the last time she had been there nor had there been this many men in lab coats and uniforms milling around.

Yelena’s heart almost skipped a beat at the sight of the men in white coats. She let out a shaky breath as her grip on Rumlows hand tightened. If he noticed, he didn’t say anything as he gently tugged her past them.

“Are we going to see the Asset?” she asked as she did her best to keep pace with the much taller man.

Rumlow blinked in surprise, “how do you know about the Asset?”

“Director Pierce showed him to me. Is he still sleeping?” she asked as he shook his head.

“No,” was all he said as they came to a stop in front of a door. He knocked three times before none other than Director Pierce opened the door, a large smile on his face as soon as he saw the little girl.

“Yelena!” he said as he gave her warm, friendly smile. He knelt down on one knee so that she could look him the eye as he reached into his pocket and produced a round red thing stuck to a stick. There was a plastic wrapper around it.

He handed it over to her, although Yelena wasn’t sure what it was she was accepting as she grabbed hold of it. She stared at it in confusion for a few moments before she looked up at an amused looking Pierce.

“What is it?” she asked as she turned it around in her hand.

“It’s for you,” said Pierce as he reached over and yanked the plastic off of it, “it’s called a lollipop. You suck on the red part.”

“_Oh,_” she cautiously held up to her nose and sniffed it before she stuck it in her mouth. Flavor exploded in her mouth. Yelena wasn’t sure how to describe it, but it was sweet and she liked it. “Thank you, Director.”

Pierce smiled broadly at her, the wrinkles around his eyes pronounced even more. “How was your trip here? Was Rumlow nice to you?”

“Um, yes.”

“That’s not a sure answer,” remarked Pierce as he looked up at Rumlow expectantly.

“There was a situation,” replied Rumlow. “I took care of it, but I might need some security footage erased.”

“What sort of situation?” implored Pierce as Yelena took a sudden interest in her feet.

“Our cover was blown. I took the appropriate measures to ensure the situation was contained.”

Pierce sighed, “how many?”

“Just one. A gas store clerk in Maryland.”

“I see,” said Pierce as he rose to his feet and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “You did what was necessary, Agent. I have friends on the police force and even a few undercover agents in their ranks. I’ll make a few phone calls, make sure that if there is any footage it gets erased.”

“Thank you, Sir,” said Rumlow as Pierce nodded.

“You did good, Rumlow. The Asset will be returning to the vault for maintenance and debriefing. You’ll be accompanying him to Beirut on his next mission.”

“I thought the Asset was still deployed in Bosnia,” said Rumlow as Yelena continued to suck on her lollipop, oblivious to the adult conversation going on.

“The mission was a success. He and the Strike team just arrived back in DC today,” said Pierce, a glint in his eyes as he folded his hands over his lap.

“That was fast,” remarked Rumlow. “Must not have been a high priority target.”

“Just a rogue Agent. That’s about all I can say about it with present audiences,” said Pierce as he looked down at Yelena. “Report to the vault. I’ll be there in a few.”

“Yes, Sir. Hail Hydra,” said Rumlow as he turned and left.

“Hail Hydra,” replied Pierce before he regarded the child once more, a warm smile crossing his features as he pulled out a chair for Yelena to sit on. It was much too big for her, but she managed to crawl up on it. Her short legs dangled free as she stared over at Pierce with wide, curious eyes, the sucker still in her mouth.

“Do you know why you’re here, Yelena?” he asked as he closed the door to his office before returning to his desk. He sat down opposite of the child and leaned back in his chair as he sized the little girl up. He cracked his knuckles.

“Ms. Coleman said I would be getting new handlers, but I don’t know what was wrong with the old ones,” replied Yelena truthfully as she began to swing her legs in the air.

“You’re getting new handlers because I ordered it. You see, Yelena. I control every aspect of your life. I have since the moment you were born,” he said pointedly.

Yelena said nothing as he continued.

“It’s even because of me that you’re here to begin with. I was the one who arranged your birth. I was even the first person to hold you in this world. Did you know that?”

She shook her head.

“There’s a lot you don’t know. You’re young and I don’t expect you to know everything, but I do have expectations of you. Great expectations that I hope you can one day live up to.”

“Expectations?” asked Yelena with uncertainty. “Like, making my bed in the morning?”

“Well, that is an expectation, but not quite what I’m talking about. What I’m talking about is different and much bigger than just making your bed in the morning. What I’m talking about is potential,” he said. He sounded weird.

“Potential?” asked Yelena as she sounded out the new word.

“I see your potential to be a great asset to Hydra and I’m going to unlock that potential. You could help us make the world a better place. Would you like that? Helping people and making the world better than it was before?”

Yelena nodded her head. She wasn’t sure what else to say to that, but she liked the idea of helping people and being useful. She had always known that this was her destiny and she did not want to displease Director Pierce, not after all of his kindness.

The door opened and a young man peeked his head inside, “Director, the strike team has returned. They’re waiting for you in the vault to go over the mission.”

“I’ll be there in a second. You’re dismissed, Collins.” Pierce waved his hand before he held out his hand towards Yelena.

“Come with me. I want to show you something important,” he said as he grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the office. They walked down the hall together until they came to a strange, wide-open room that Yelena had never seen before.

The room was spacious but crowded at the same time. There were lots of men in lab coats and uniforms, but that was not what caught Yelena’s eye. In the middle of the room was a large chair and seated in that chair was a man. His hair was long, reaching just past the tips of his broad shoulders and dark in color, but stringy at the same time. His skin was pale from lack of sunlight and he appeared tired as he leaned back in the chair, although his eyes were wide and alert as they locked onto Yelena.

Yelena froze under his intense scrutiny. He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, his gaze never leaving her as he stared at her. He looked at her as though she was a picture book, his eyes analyzing yet cold at the same time.

It was the man from the metal box. The one that was sleeping.

Pierce gently nudged her forward and she complied by taking a timid step towards the man in the chair. One of the scientists that had been blocking part of her view stepped aside from the monitor, allowing Yelena to see the metal arm that was attached to the man.

Her eyes widened in both curiosity and terror at the sight. The metal arm went all the way to his bare chest where angry, puckered up scars could be seen. It looked painful, but the man didn’t seem to care as the scientists continued to work on it.

“Status report,” said Pierce in an authoritarian voice that Yelena had never before heard.

The man tore his gaze away from Yelena and onto the Director. “Functional.”

Even his voice was cold, devoid of either tone or warmth. It made Yelena shiver.

“And the arm?” asked Pierce.

“Operational,” he said.

“Good. Prep the machine, but give me a moment,” said Pierce to the other men before he led her away.

“I want you to stand right here and watch,” he said as he stopped a few feet away and pointed to where she was to stay. “Whatever you do, do not look away.”

His command was simple enough, but Yelena was unsure what it was she was supposed to be watching. She looked back at the Asset, who was staring at her again. She was close enough to see the haunted look in his blue eyes as metal restraints clamped down on both of his arms, firmly holding him in place. His chest rose and fell as his muscles strained against the restraints. She could see the fear in his eyes.

“Wipe him.”

The chair reclined back as something was forced into his mouth by one of the men. She could see a metal round thing being lowered down and two panels that sparked with electricity enclosed on either side of his face and head.

He gave her one final look before the machine was turned on. And then the screaming started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented or left kudos :)

Shield HQ

Washington D.C.

2015

Steve and Bucky stood in front of the one-way mirror as they watched the interrogation at hand. As soon as they had returned to HQ, Natasha had decided to take over the initial interrogation while relegating them to simply just watching. According to her, they had already done enough damage.

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Levine shift uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn’t see them because of the glass, but they watched intently as he squirmed under Romanoff’s intense gaze. He had decided to forego getting a lawyer, although one would’ve gladly been provided to him had he asked. Levine had said he didn’t like or trust lawyers, something Bucky understood and even agreed too as he himself was not a fan of them either. He said he was willing to cooperate with them, which made things a lot easier for them.

Natasha eyed the scientists as he took a sip of his water, the file in her hands as she glanced over at where she knew the three of them were watching.

“I just want to start off with saying that I am a changed man,” began Levine. He took another nervous swig of water. “I’m not the same person that worked on that project.”

“You mean the Little Winter Project?” inquired Natasha.

He nodded, “I was the head of that research team. There were four of us that worked on it including me.”

“Why don’t you tell me about the Project,” said Natasha as she leaned back in her chair to get comfortable.

He hesitated, “what do you want to know?”

“Everything,” she said as she slammed the file down on the table. “Start from the beginning and don’t hold anything back.”

“As I’m sure you know, Hydra has been trying to perfect the Super Soldier Serum for some time now. Ever since Erskine developed his, Hydra has been trying to level the playing field.”

“I know Zola tried to develop his own version during the war,” remarked Natasha as Levine nodded.

“It was not the same as Erskine’s, but it had many of the same desired effects. When Zola first injected Barnes with the prototype in Azzano, it made him more durable than the average human. That was how he was able to survive his fall from the train.”

“But that wasn’t all that Zola did to Barnes, was it?” pried Natasha.

“After the Soviet branch of Hydra found Barnes, they experimented even more with serum variants to see what the effects would be on him. When Zola was done, Barnes was faster and stronger than any regular human. He, like Captain Rogers, was at peak health, minus the drastic physical changes of course.”

“Go on,” urged Natasha as he wrung his hands nervously.

“When Zola was finished enhancing the Asset, Hydra wanted him to make more Super Soldiers using Zola’s own serum variant. They didn’t just want one assassin, they wanted an army of enhanced soldiers at their bid and call. Soldiers that didn’t need to be programmed or repeatedly wiped for them to be obedient, but when Zola tried to replicate his own serum it failed.”

“When was this?” asked Natasha.

“Early seventies, just before Zola was diagnosed with cancer. He tried to replicate his own serum, but all the test subjects either died from organ failure or went crazy. Most of them had to be put down.”

“He couldn’t replicate his own serum?” asked Natasha before adding; “Isn’t that a bit strange?”

“When the compound in Azzano was destroyed, much of Zola’s research was lost. What few notes he managed to retrieve were not enough for him to fully continue his work with the original, prototype serum. Plus, he no longer had access to vita-rays, which was essential in the first segment of the transformation,” he pushed his glass further up his nose before adding; “I guess you could say Barnes was one of a kind.”

Bucky’s hand clenched at the memory. Being strapped down to a table and injected with all sort of stuff and then being exposed to the vita-rays. It had been painful and he had been certain that he wasn’t going to make it out alive, that was until Steve had rescued him.

“So, it was Zola’s idea to breed the effects of the serum out?”

He shook his head as he finished the last of his water. “No, that was my idea. You see, before Zola died he had planned on cloning the Asset. He died before his idea ever came to fruition and his research was stored away, so no one actually attempted it until I came along.”

“And when was that?”

“I think it was around the fall of 1998. That same year, the Asset had nearly died while on a mission. Took a bullet to the chest and they nearly lost him if hadn’t been for his advanced healing factor. He survived, but it must’ve freaked Hydra out because not long afterward Pierce was knocking on my door asking me to look into some of Zola’s research. He wanted me to see if I could successfully clone him like Dolly the Sheep,” he let out a small chuckle at that.

Bucky remembered that mission with near-perfect clarity. They had been in Afghanistan targeting some high profile foreign Diplomat when he had taken a slug straight to the chest via sniper fire. He had collapsed from shock and blood loss, but not before managing to complete his mission. The bullet had been close to his heart, only an inch or so off. He underwent surgery to remove the bullet and because of his advanced healing factor, within a few days, he was fine. He didn’t even have a scar.

“Did you clone him?” asked Natasha as Bucky snapped out of the memory.

“We tried too, but it failed. We managed to create cloned embryos that were implanted into willing hosts. The clones, however, we’re all born sick. They all died shortly after birth. That’s when I came up with the idea to see if the serum was a heritable trait.”

“But the girl wasn’t born with any detectable traces of the serum in her genome,” said Natasha.

“To our utter and complete disappointment,” replied Levine with a frown. He still seemed disappointed, even after all these years. “Looking back now, it makes sense why she wasn’t enhanced like her father. Zola’s serum only affected somatic cells, not reproductive cells like we had originally thought. While Barnes’ DNA was mutated on a molecular level, the serum had no effect on his germ cells. Thus, any child born of his line would not be enhanced.”

Bucky’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as he glanced over at Steve. He knew that Zola had given him his own version of the serum and that he was enhanced, but he had never known the extent of those enhancements or how it had affected his body. He was faster and stronger than before and his reflexes were sharp, not to mention the fact that he healed much faster than other people. Both Stark and Banner had offered to do testing to see how much Zola’s serum had altered his body, but Bucky had vehemently refused. He was tired of being poked and prodded by scientists, them included.

“Did you know that?” asked Steve as Bucky shook his head.

“I had no idea,” he exhaled sharply before adding; “not that I wanted to know anyway.”

Bucky leveled his gaze back to the interrogation as he fought the urge to punch something. He hadn’t wanted to know about his enhancements, but there was no point in running away from that information. He was here for the girl. He had to know if she was alive or not and where she was.

“So, in essence, she was a failure,” said Natasha as she briefly glanced over at the one-sided mirror. She knew they were watching. “What happened to her after she was born?”

“That decision was left up to Director Pierce. He had been the one to funnel money and support into the research, so obviously he was disappointed with her. I never actually thought for a second that they would kill her, you know? Pierce was a cold son of a bitch, but not even he had it in him to murder a baby. None of us did,” he added softly.

“So she’s alive?” asked Natasha as he shrugged.

“As far as I know.”

Natasha nodded as she opened the file once again, her eyes skimming over it before she leveled her gaze back on Levine.

“Tell me about your research team? What happened after she was born?”

“My team was disbanded and our research was confiscated. We were forced to sign confidentiality waivers saying that we would not talk about the project ever again or attempt to communicate with outside organizations about the prospect of replicating any form of the Super Soldier Serum. Both Dr. Bernotus and I were relocated to work on different projects while Dr. Hanssen left to pursue her own personal life and Dr. Hinata started her own research company in Tokyo.”

“And yet only one of you remains alive,” remarked Natasha as she skimmed through the file. “Dr. Bernotus, Dr. Hanssen, and Dr. Hinata all died under what I can conclude as suspicious circumstances.”

“Only Dr. Bernotus. Hanssen died in an accident and Hinata died from cancer.”

“And Natalia Tolbanov? Was she an accident?”

“She wasn’t a scientist and no, her death was not an accident if you must know. She tried to defect shortly after the girl’s birth. She tried to seek asylum in the US but she was killed before she was able to do so.”

“And what was her role in the Project if she wasn’t a scientist?”

“She was the person who volunteered both her genes and her body for the experiment. Her father was some sort of important Soviet elitist who worked for both Hydra and the KGB. He was actually the one who was in charge of the Winter Soldier program before Vasily Karpov took over.”

Bucky’s interest piqued at that. He remembered Tolbanov quite vividly. He had been a sadist with a thirst for power and Bucky’s time under his care had been hellish. Once Zola was done with his enhancements and after he had been wiped of all his memories, he had been sent to Tolbanov who had been in charge of his training. It had been him who had planted the triggers in his fragile mind.

And now, apparently, his daughter was that man's granddaughter. Bucky wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about that.

“How do you know this?”

“I met him once when he was retired. We had a few drinks together in Kiev and talked about the Project. Pierce trusted him and so did I. He died a few months before the girl was born in a car accident in Moscow.”

“Why did she try to defect? Because her daughter was taken from her?” asked Natasha as Levine nodded.

“I told her from the very beginning not to get emotionally attached to the pregnancy or the child, but she did. When they took the baby away from her, Natalia broke. I could see it in her. She changed,” he shook his head as he shifted his gaze downward. There was remorse in his eyes as he inhaled deeply.

Bucky shook his head as he tried to push her memory as far out of his head as he could, but it was useless as he saw her lying dead on that bathroom floor. She had died trying to escape the same organization that had taken their daughter. It made him sick, even more so because he had been an unwilling participant in the murder of the mother of his child.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He knew he would not be getting any sleep that night.

“Are you alright?” pressed Steve.

Bucky’s jaw tightened before he nodded, “yeah, I will be. I just— I killed her.”

“Hydra killed her,” reminded Steve gently. “They forced you too. You didn’t have a choice, Buck.”

“Yeah, maybe so,” he glanced back at Steve with guilt-laden eyes, “but my hands are still covered in blood.”

Steve stared at Bucky for a few moments before he looked back at the interrogation. Bucky was thankful Steve didn’t try to refute his actions, as forced and as awful as they were. He didn’t need that sort of denial. He knew what he had done and he was allowed to feel remorse for that.

“Are we done here?” asked Levine as both Steve and Bucky’s attention were redirected back to him. “I’ve already told you everything I know. Can I leave now?”

“I’m afraid you won’t be leaving anytime soon, Doctor,” said Natasha sternly as Levine shook his head.

“I’ve told you everything I know. I’m a different person now,” he pleaded as Natasha shook her head.

“You willingly worked for a terrorist organization. You didn’t think there would be any sort of legal action taken against you?”

“I agreed to tell you everything in exchange for immunity,” argued the Doctor as he ran an agitated hand through his thinning, grey hair. “This cannot be happening.”

“Of course,” began Natasha as she glanced over at both Steve and Bucky, “the court will be more lenient on you if they know you cooperated with us. I can make sure that they cut you a deal, but you have to be completely honest with me. Is there anything you’re holding back?”

Levine pursed his lips and looked down at his lap nervously, “well, there is something that I guess you should probably know.”

“Uh-huh,” nodded Natasha as she urged him to continue.

“I think I might know where the child was taken after she was born,” he said carefully.

“Where?” pressed Natasha.

Levine looked as though he was going to answer the question before he shook his head. “I’ll tell you where, but I have a few stipulations about our deal before I answer that.”

He gave Natasha a shit-eating grin. The entire façade of innocence and cooperation melted away to reveal something that made Bucky’s blood boil. Before Bucky even realized what he was doing, he was already inside the interrogation room.

He marched straight past Natasha and grabbed the man by the throat. His grip on him was tight, but not tight enough that he could suffocate. Just tight enough to scare the living daylights out of him.

“Where is she?” he asked, his voice calm but dangerous at the same time.

Levine’s eyes bugged as he struggled against the metal grip. His face was beginning to turn red as he clawed at Bucky’s arm to no avail.

“U—under the airport,” he wheezed out. Bucky, however, was still unsatisfied.

“Which one?” he demanded. His grip tightened.

“Bucky—”

“Which one?!” For a moment, Levine’s face melted away to reveal Zola. A sadistic, twisted grin on his face. Bucky snarled as he pushed him up against the wall.

Distantly, he could hear Steve yelling his name, could even feel him trying to pry his metal hand away from the man, but Bucky held fast. He saw only red.

“Bucky stop!” yelled Steve as he finally managed to break Bucky’s hold on the man. He hit Bucky straight in the chest, not hard enough to do physical damage but hard enough to bring back to reality.

Levine gasped as he fell to the floor. He sputtered and coughed, his face slowly beginning to return to its rightful color as he struggled for air. Natasha knelt down to make sure he was alright while Bucky stared on in horror.

“Steve—” he choked out. He looked down at his hands.

It had been months since he had a break from reality that severe. He had been doing so well—

“Get that animal away from me!” screamed Levine, finally able to talk after a few moments of intense breathing. “He almost killed me!”

“You shut up,” replied Steve sharply to Levine before he turned back to Bucky.

However, Bucky was long gone by then.

* * *

Steve found Bucky a few hours later slumming it up on the roof with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and the photograph in the other. His long hair was pulled back in a haphazard bun and there were dark circles under his eye, proof he had not slept in the past forty-eight hours.

Steve didn’t say anything as he lowered himself down next to his friend and stared out at the city landscape. In the distance, he could see the Washington Monument standing proud and tall against the DC backdrop. The sun was just beginning to dip over the horizon.

“Buck, we need to talk,” said Steve sternly as he put his hands on his hips.

“Thought you might say that,” said Bucky after a few moments of silence. He took a swig of his whiskey. It was pointless for Bucky to try and get drunk anymore. The serum made it impossible for either one of them to truly get drunk, but Bucky was trying nevertheless.

“What happened back there?” asked Steve as Bucky shrugged. He really wasn’t in the mood to discuss his feelings as he took another swig.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged.

Steve sighed, “you can’t do that.”

“Do what?” asked Bucky defensively.

“Shut me out. You know what Dr. Lieberman said—”

“Dr. Lieberman doesn’t know shit,” replied Bucky sardonically, “and I don’t need you trying to baby me, Steve.”

There was a moment of silence before Steve cleared his throat and motioned towards the half-empty whiskey bottle. “So, you’re gonna turn to alcohol instead of actually talking about it? You know that’s not healthy. Besides, you can’t even get drunk anymore, pal.”

“I feel entitled to at least try,” replied Bucky stubbornly.

“What happened back there?” asked Steve gently. He was determined to at least get Bucky to talk to him.

Bucky sighed as he set the bottle down, “I snapped, alright? He was trying to use her as a pawn to downsize his prison sentence. I didn’t appreciate that.”

“Okay,” said Steve, “I can understand that. That was pretty bold of him to do, I’ll admit. He probably deserved that beat down, but I don’t think that’s what's really bothering you, is it?”

“If you must know, Dr. Phil. I thought, for a split second that I was seeing Zola again. That’s why I snapped,” he admitted truthfully as Steve contemplated his words for a few moments.

Realization dawned on Steve’s face, “you thought he was Zola. That’s why you wouldn’t let go of him.”

“But he’s not. Zola’s dead, and not by my hands.”

“How long have you been seeing him?” asked Steve as Bucky shook his head.

“I see him in my dreams, but this is the first time in months that I’ve actually seen him like that,” he glanced over at Steve. “I don’t know why now. I thought I was over that.”

“Have you told your counselor? Dr. Lieberman?”

Bucky nodded, albeit cautiously. “When my memories had first started to resurface, I saw Zola everywhere. Every street corner, every man with glasses, every man with a bow-tie. I couldn’t get him out of my head. He was everywhere, Steve.”

“What happened after you got your memories back?”

“I didn’t see him as often, but occasionally he popped up. It was like a waking nightmare. I told Dr. Lieberman about it and we worked on a few coping methods together. After a few months, I only saw him in my dreams, until today.”

“And suddenly you were back there,” said Steve in understanding as he dipped his head. He understood the trauma that came with PTSD, except back in their day they didn’t call it that and there certainly was no treatment for it like there was today. “I get it, Buck.”

Bucky shook his head, “it was that shit-eating smile that got to me.”

“Hey, look on the bright side. At least we now know for certain that she’s alive and in the states. That’s gonna make finding her a whole lot easier,” said Steve as he tried to cheer his friend up.

“She’s here in the US?” asked Bucky.

“Better yet, she might be right here in DC,” said Steve as Bucky’s eyes widened.

“Where? All the Hydra bases here were evacuated by Shield.”

“Levine said he wasn’t certain, but he had heard a rumor from Pierce that Yelena was moved from Kiev to New Jersey and from there to another base here in DC. Ronald Reagan Airport,” replied Steve as Bucky jumped to his feet.

“Are you serious?” he asked, his voice incredulous. “The airport is a secret Hydra Base?”

“Well, more like secret Hydra bunker. It’s underground and small and there’s no guarantee she’s there, but its where Levine told us to look, that was, of course, after he made us promise to keep you away from him,” said Steve with a grin.

“What are waiting here for? We need to clear it out,” said Bucky.

“First,” interrupted Steve as he gave Bucky a long, pointed stare, “you need to put the bottle down and get some sleep. We’ve been up for the past forty-eight hours.”

“Sleep can wait,” argued Bucky.

“Shield isn’t going to move in until tomorrow. We might as well go back to the apartment and get some shut-eye. That bunker has been there for years. It’s not going to disappear in one night.”

Bucky considered his words for a few solid moments before he nodded, albeit in defeat. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I guess a few hours shut-eye wouldn’t hurt.”

Steve sent him a hopeful smile as he too rose from to his feet. He gripped Bucky’s shoulder tight, just like Bucky always used to do with him. “It’s gonna be alright, Buck.”

“I hope so,” replied Bucky as he tried to think positively. However, there was a dark sense of foreboding that was starting to bloom in his chest. He wished it would be as simple as Steve made it out to be, but he knew deep down that it wouldn’t be.

He smiled thinly at Steve, but it was a decision. Steve’s grip tightened on his shoulder and it was all that Bucky felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Washington D.C.

2015

"You seeing this Cap?”

Steve peered through the binoculars at the east entrance of the airport hangar. There were men in jumpsuits milling around, most of them more than likely just mechanics and airport workers, but Steve knew for some of them it was only a cover.

“What do you think? Civilians or Hydra?” asked Sam over the com as Steve continued to peer at them through the lens.

“No way to be certain, but the report said the bunker was here,” replied Steve.

“There is an underground military bunker,” came Barton's voice over the feed. “It’s owned by the Air Force, but we now know that was only a cover for Hydra.”

“How big is it?” asked Bucky from beside Steve.

“Not big at all,” replied Natasha. “It’s not even technically a base, just a storage facility. There’s only a few personnel assigned there, so this should be relatively easy.”

Bucky shook his head, uncertainty in his eyes. “I don’t think they would’ve kept her there if that’s the case.”

“Probably not,” agreed Steve with a sigh. They had all been hoping to find her there, but their wish was unlikely at that point to come true. Steve was certain that they would not find her there, but there was still hope in finding whatever trace was left behind.

“If she was moved then there would have to be some sort of record of where they sent her,” said Natasha.

“Romanoff’s right,” said Steve as he lowered his binoculars. “There must be files in there. One of them has to lead to her.”

"You sure we can do this?" asked Sam over the com."There's no way of telling whose Hydra and whose not. There could be civilian casualties."

"We know," said Steve meeting Bucky's eyes, "that’s why we’re only going to incapacitate the workers. Our orders are to only kill if absolutely necessary.”

“If they try to kill you, chances are they’re probably Hydra,” supplied Bucky.

“Okay wise-ass,” replied Sam as Bucky grinned.

“If we do this fast and efficiently, there should be no civilian casualties. It’s not like there’s a lot of people in there, and I doubt there will be actual civilians inside the compound itself,” said Barton over the com.

"The Strike Team's waiting for your orders," said Natasha, "all arriving flights have been rerouted to land at the other airports and all departing flights have been delayed. They’re telling everybody that there’s an issue with the air control tower, so that will buy us the time we need to get in and out.”

"If that’s the case, then it won't be long before they figure out we're here," said Sam.

“Then we’ll work fast,” said Bucky as he cocked his military-grade rifle, his eyes surveying the tarmac before them. Already, his mind was on the mission. Cold and calculating, his grip on his weapon tightened.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" asked Steve as he reached back and grabbed his shield. He jumped as quietly as he could off the small ledge; coming to stand gracefully on his feet before moving out. He could sense Bucky behind him, his rifle raised as he covered him from behind.

The two of them made a formidable pair as they silently made their way across the tarmac in the dark, hiding in the shadows and minimizing their exposure until they reached one of the smaller hangars.

Steve was about to turn around the corner but quickly stepped back and motioned to Bucky to stay quiet before turning to look at the two men that were standing there, one was talking on his cell phone while the other sat picking lint off his work clothes, both oblivious to the two men.

Steve was about to pull Bucky back when he spotted a .45 tucked neatly in one man's cargo pants, the black of the gun peeking out from behind the bright yellow vest.

"You think the airport gives those to all their employees?" whispered Steve as he nodded over to the poorly hidden gun.

"No," replied Bucky shaking his head, "but Hydra does."

They waited a few more moments as the taller of the men continued to yammer away on his cell phone. He was speaking a foreign language, one that Steve did not recognize but thought that it sounded Slavic in origin. The other man yawned as he crossed his arms over his chest, bored.

Steve quietly motioned for Bucky to approach them from behind, which he was about to do before another man rounded the corner, his eyes growing wide at the sight of Bucky, who quietly motioned for him to get back in the case that he was civilian.

The man reached behind to grab his .45 but never got the chance before Bucky pumped him full of bullets, his screams of agony as well as the sound of the rifle enough to gain the attention of the other two men in the hangar.

“Shield!” screeched the taller of the men as he too tried to reach for his weapon. Steve threw his shield, which effortlessly hit the man square in the chest. It was not hard enough to kill him, but certainly enough to incapacitate him as he flew back in the ground unconscious. The other man charged at Steve just as another Hydra operative ran into the warehouse with his gun drawn and raised.

Steve fought hand to hand with his opponent while the man tried to fire on Bucky, who had stepped in front of Steve with his hand raised up in the air to deflect the shots. He stepped up to the man before he yanked his gun away and threw it several feet away.

He punched the shooter repeatedly in the face while Steve managed to throw his own opponent to the ground. He tried to get back up, but Steve managed to get him in a chokehold. Once he was sufficient that the man had passed out, he let him go. The steady rise and fall of his chest assurance that he was not dead.

“You good?” asked Steve as he rose to his feet and made his way over to where Bucky was. There was blood on his metal hand, but he didn’t seem to notice as he wiped a droplet of blood off his chin.

“Never better,” was his reply as he kicked the boots of the man he had rendered unconscious. He readjusted his grip on his rifle before they made their over the empty tarmac and towards the east hangar.

They entered into the hangar and hung back to observe the group of men sitting around lazily and conversing with one another, unaware of the present danger. Hydra hadn't yet figured out that they were being infiltrated.

"Natasha," said Steve fast under his breath, "where are you?"

"We're on our way towards the hangar right now. Where are you?" she said out of breath.

"We're in the hangar waiting for you."

"Be there in two," she said before ending their conversation.

"They okay?" whispered Bucky.

Steve nodded, "they're on their way."

We could take them now," whispered Bucky as he stared at the group, his metal arm whirring in preparation.

Steve didn't doubt that they could, but he didn't want to continue without the rest of them at this point. There was no room for missteps or accidents in this mission. He could afford to make no mistakes, not when it involved an innocent child.

“Wait,” said Steve as he pushed Bucky back, his eyes analyzing the threat level.

Bucky looked over at Steve expectantly, his hand resting on the trigger of his rifle as he waited patiently for the order.

"We need you here Natasha," said Steve into his earpiece, impatiently. He was about to say something else when he was interrupted by the whizzing of one of Barton's arrows as it hit one of the men in the back. Confusion barely had time to spread amongst the men before a streak of red and black jumped out and attacked in a flurry of calculated and well-executed offensive movements. Barton came out of his hiding place and continued to hit the men methodically, taking short breathers to notch arrows.

Steve and Bucky had barely registered what was happening before they too joined into the flurry of the fight. Steve used his shield on the offense, knocking men outright and left while Bucky did the same with his metal arm.

It was relatively easy considering the fact that they had the element of surprise as well as the fact that these men were not fully trained operatives. These people had been given the menial task of maintaining equipment and supplies and judging from their poor fighting skills it was more than plausible that most had never seen combat before. It didn't take long at all to subdue the group of men, their unconscious forms were strewn across the concrete floor.

"Hey," said Sam behind him, "did we miss the party?" he said walking in with a few other agents with him.

"Where the hell were you guys?" asked Barton out of breath.

"We figured that since Hydra probably knows were already here that we might as well go ahead and evacuate," said Sam.

"Are they all out?" asked Steve.

Sam nodded before surveying the bodies that littered the floor, "so, you guys having fun?"

"Yeah, until you showed up,” snarked Bucky as Sam shook his head.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm late then," replied Sam as with a smirk before he leaned over and said; “anything to rain on your parade, Barnes.”

“Children,” quipped Natasha as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared over at them. “Play nice or I’ll have to separate you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Sam, still smirking as Bucky made his way over to where Steve was standing, his gaze traveling over the room.

“This isn’t the bunker,” said Bucky before his gaze fell to the floor. “It’s beneath us.”

“How do you know?” asked one of the Agents that was a part of the Strike team.

“Look at the layout,” replied Bucky as he pointed to the floor, “see those lines? That’s a hydraulic elevator, the same ones that they to move planes between decks on aircraft carriers. This is the main hangar but beneath us are more levels.”

“He’s right,” said Sam, his eyes tracing the lines as well. “It’s a big elevator.”

"So then there should be a lever or a button somewhere around here," said Steve as his eyes traveled across the room. “Everyone start looking, it’s gotta be around here.”

"Um, like this?” asked Barton as he pointed to a rather obvious glowing red button on the far wall, the Hydra emblem emblazoned across the front.

Bucky frowned as Sam snorted, “you know, I’m really surprised as to how Hydra was able to stay as hidden as they did for all those years when they did shit like that.”

“Yeah, but it’s convenient for us,” pointed out Bucky.

“Yeah, it only took us five minutes to find it,” replied Sam as Steve pushed the button. As soon as he did, the sectioned part of the floor beneath them started to slowly lower down into the lower levels of the base.

It was obvious that the underground section of the hangar had been built with the intention of storing large airplane parts, but Hydra had found a more creative use of the underground storage facility. Not to mention the fact that Hydra had managed to keep this facility a complete secret from Shield for quite some time after the file leak, and that it was right under such a commercial place such as an airport.

"Bucky and I will secure the file room. Sam, call in the rest of the cavalry then tell air traffic control that all flights are permanently grounded until further notice. Tell the FAA that this airport is now under Shield’s control. Natasha and Barton—"

“No need to explain, Cap. We’re clear it out for you,” she said as she unholstered her guns and Barton notched an arrow. “Meet you back here in thirty?”

Steve nodded, “thirty.”

She nodded before they both disappeared down one of the corridors that led further into the bunker.

“So, you and Barnes get to have all the fun and I have to deal with the FAA?” asked Sam sarcastically as Bucky grinned.

“Someone’s gotta do it,” said Bucky as Sam glowered over at him.

“Do you even know where the file room is?”

“I’m sure it’s around here somewhere,” replied Bucky with a shrug as he reloaded his rifle.

“Wherever it is, we’ll find it,” said Steve with a nod as he and Bucky disappeared down the dark corridor, leaving Sam behind to finish his task. The base was dark, courtesy of Shield cutting all the electricity as they made their sweep through the underground bunker. If not for either of them being enhanced, visibility would’ve been difficult, but both of their eyes could see fine in the dark. Better than an unenhanced individual would’ve been able to see.

Steve went first, his shield drawn so as to protect both of them while Bucky had his back, his rifle poised and ready as they silently but quickly made their way down the dank hallways, not even the sound of their boots could be heard against the metal flooring.

Steve paused as his ears managed to pick up on a minute noise emanating somewhere to their left. Bucky heard it too as Steve crouched down in front of him, the both of them peering over the corner at a lone figure situated at the end of the hallway. They quickly pulled back so as to not be seen by the flashlight.

“Gun,” whispered Bucky as Steve nodded. He counted down on his fingers from three to one as they both jumped out from behind their hiding spot.

The figure turned to face them as he raised his weapon, but he never had the chance before Bucky unloaded on him. He dropped to the floor, dead. Bucky made his way over, not bothering to check if he was alive or not.

“Steve,” he called out as he motioned to the bolted door. “I think this is it.”

“You sure?” asked Steve as he joined his friend.

“Positive,” replied Bucky before using his leg to knock the door down. The room, like the rest of the base, was dark. Upon their entering, a light flickered on. File cabinets as old as Shield lined the walls as both Steve and Bucky made their way through the cobwebs. There was a finite layer of dust that covered the entire room, proof that the room and all of its files were old and untouched.

“I’ll guard the door,” said Bucky as he made his way back over to the door, an unspoken request lingering between the two of them as Steve nodded in understanding. Bucky didn’t want to go traversing through all of these Hydra files and someone needed to remain at the door encase a member of Hydra stumbled on them.

The room was large and Steve knew that it would take days, perhaps even weeks for Shield to sort through all of it, but on the upside, he found that Hydra was meticulous with their record keeping. Everything was alphabetized and in its place as Steve opened the cabinet marked P, which of course was the largest filing cabinet in the room.

He opened the first draw, his eyes scanning the files. He noted, in dismay, that there were perhaps hundreds upon hundreds of files, all of them beginning with the word PROJECT. He cringed to think of all the nasty little bits of information Shield would find tucked away in these forgotten files, but his dismay soon turned to joy when he found the file he was looking for.

He gingerly took it out, the weight of the paper file surprisingly heavy in his hands as he began to scan the stack of papers that were neatly tucked into the file. He was grateful to realize that he would not have to look hard to find the information he wanted as his eyes scanned the list of all the locations the girl had been, including the one where she was now.

“What does it say?” asked Bucky as Steve swallowed.

“She was moved,” he replied as Bucky frowned, “to New Mexico to begin her training.”

“Damnit,” said Bucky under his breath as Steve scanned even further through the document.

“She’s in Los Alamos,” said Steve, his eyes pausing at her name. Finally, she wasn’t just the girl anymore. She had a name. She was a person.

“Her name is Yelena,” said Steve as he met Bucky’s gaze, reverently.

Bucky didn’t say anything, but Steve could see that he was mulling over the name. It was foreign, definitely Russian in origin. A variant of the name Helen, if Steve remembered correctly.

“When do we leave?” was all Bucky had to say after having just learned the name of his daughter, but Steve could see that his friend was rattled. He would be too if he was in Bucky’s position.

“We need to finish securing the base,” said Steve as Bucky nodded, “and we need more intel. We have no idea what we’re walking into here.”

Bucky looked away, his grip on his rifle tightening.

“But this is good news,” said Steve, reassuringly as he looked down at the file in his hand. “We know where she is. We can get her out.”

“And then what?” asked Bucky as Steve frowned. “Steve, she’s been with Hydra her entire life. This isn’t the same situation as it was with me.”

Bucky was right and Steve could see the conflict in his friend's eyes. Sure, they could get her out, but then what? Could they undo the years of conditioning and programming that she had been subjected too for her entire life? This wasn’t the same as it was when it came to breaking Bucky’s conditioning. Bucky had memories, an identity to fall back on. Yelena? She had nothing.

“We’ll cross the bridge when we come to it,” said Steve with as much reassurance as he could muster, although they both knew his words were futile at best.

Bucky only nodded tensely before standing up off the floor, his eyes failing to meet Steve's.

"Good news Cap, we finished clearing the base," said Natasha over the com. "Did you find the file?”

“Affirmative,” replied Steve, his gaze falling on Bucky’s tense face.

"What does it say?"

"It says we're going to New Mexico," he said before adding; “You in?”

There was a long pause over the com before she said, "Barton and I are in. When do we leave?"

"As soon as we get more intel,” replied Steve. ‘I’ll keep you posted, but prepare to leave tomorrow.”

“We need to get ready,” said Bucky. “That file isn’t going to read itself.”

“You sure you want to go reading through this?” asked Steve as he looked down at the hefty file. “There’s a lot of information here, Buck.”

While Bucky hadn’t had a single panic attack these last few months, Steve didn’t want to start another episode, which he knew was a possibility. There was bound to be some nasty information in the file that Steve himself was hesitant to read himself.

“Quit trying to be protective of me and hand over the damn file, Rogers,” snapped Bucky as he held his hand out expectantly. “God, sometimes you can such a sap.”

Bucky yanked the file out of Steve’s hand before disappearing out the room completely, leaving Steve in his brooding wake.

“Someone’s moody,” said Sam as he appeared in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as Steve sighed. “What’d you say?”

Steve shook his head, “it’s not what I said. Hydra moved the girl to New Mexico to start her training a few years ago.”

“He didn’t take that well, I’m assuming.”

“He’s hurting,” replied Steve. “Doesn’t want us to know, though.”

“This was bound to have an effect on him,” said Sam. “Finding out you have a kid you didn’t about is bad enough, but finding out that child is being abused by the same people who tortured you for seven decades?”

“Was I wrong about all of this?” asked Steve, pained. “Should I have waited until his mind was healed to tell him?”

Sam sighed, “look at it this way, Cap. For seventy years he’s been in the dark. He’s had his memories and his life stolen from him. He doesn’t even know everything that’s been done to him. But now, he knows one more thing. It’s a step in the right direction, no matter how painful it is. He’ll pull through eventually. You just gotta give him time.”

Steve nodded. He knew that Bucky would pull through, eventually. But _when_ was the real question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:   
This chapter contains physical child abuse.

New Mexico

Hydra Base

2005

Big fat tears rolled down Yelena’s throbbing red cheek as she sat on the floor of her newly assigned quarters, her arms drawn closely around her as silent sobs racked her tiny body. Her face was starting to swell from the blow she had taken to the face, courtesy of her new handler. All that she had done was try to get her stuffed bear back after it had been taken from her by her new handlers. She had cried and begged for it back, but when she had been refused she had thrown a fit. She knew temper tantrums were unacceptable, but it hadn’t mattered at that moment. But all that had come was a sharp and painful blow to the head that had knocked her clean off her feet and in shock at what had just happened.

She had been struck by her previous handlers before. Ms. Coleman would occasionally slap her or bend her over her knee and Thomas would sometimes hit her if he was in a bad mood, but never hard enough to knock her off her feet and certainly not hard enough to leave her face a swollen mess. She had sat on the floor in silent shock as she tried to regain her breath before bursting into a bout of hysterical tears, especially once the pain had become known.

She had then been forced to her feet, a strong hand digging tightly into her upper arm as she had been dragged kicking and screaming to her quarters with instructions to get over it. She had banged on the door as hard as her little fists could hit, but nobody paid a lick of attention to her. Still, she screamed and cried until her voice was raw and there were no more tears in her eyes to shed. Then she had laid down the floor where she was now and began to sob as she drew her knees close to her chest and gently rocked herself to-and-fro.

She didn’t want to be there anymore. She didn’t want to be trained. She just wanted her stuffed bear and her old life back. Not whatever this was.

She lifted her up when she heard footsteps echo outside of her room until they came to a stop. The door was unlocked and a man, the one that had struck her, entered into the room, his shadow large enough to cover the entire wall behind Yelena as he stared down at sternly.

“Get up,” he ordered as he marched further into the room and grabbed her by the arm, hauling her to her feet as he dragged her out of the room.

“Stop!” she screamed in pain as she struggled against him. “You’re hurting me!”

“Shut up!” he yelled as he yanked her arm so hard that pain radiated throughout her shoulder. She gasped in pain as she ceased her struggling and allowed him to drag her down the corridor until they reached the room at the end of the hall. He knocked on the door as Yelena stood silently next to him. She didn’t dare say a word.

“Come in,” came a muffled voice as Yelena was guided into the room.

“Herr Fleischer,” said her handler as he shoved Yelena forward. “This is the girl Herr Pierce sent to us.”

The man looked up from his paperwork, his sharp blue eyes that were encased in frames fell on Yelena before he smiled, crookedly.

“Ah, the girl. Yelena, right?” he said as he rose from his chair and made his way over to her. His eyes took in her appearance with gusto as he kneeled down to her level, his blue eyes boring into her own. “We have been expecting you, little one.”

His voice sounded funny to Yelena. She had never before heard someone speak as he did and she was intrigued, to say the least.

“You sound weird,” she replied. He laughed, clearly amused.

“That is because I am from a faraway country called Germany. You’ve heard of it, yes?”

She shook her head.

“Well, we will have to rectify that, fraulein,” he said as he reached out to grasp a strand of her hair, which caused Yelena to involuntarily take a step back. She bumped into the handler’s legs, his iron grip on her arm tightening as she winced in pain. The man, Herr Fleischer, took a strand of hair and neatly tucked it behind her ear as Yelena closed her eyes in fear.

His attention went from her hair to her face as he gently grasped her chin and tilted it so that he could inspect the already forming bruise under her eye.

“What happened here?” he asked as his fingers gently grazed the still throbbing skin.

“She was misbehaving,” replied the handler.

“Tsk tsk,” he said as he withdrew his hand from her face, allowing Yelena to breathe a sigh of relief as she opened her eyes. “There is no place for misbehaving little girls here. From now on, you will be obedient or I’m afraid Graham here will have to put you in your place again. You understand?”

His voice was light and almost friendly as he scolded her, much like a father would scold his own daughter. Usually, when someone scolded her, it involved yelling and hitting, that’s why it confused Yelena to be spoken to in such a manner.

She nodded as he smiled.

“From now on, Yelena. I would implore you to be an obedient little girl, as all girls should be, and do as you’re told. We wouldn’t to— _mar _this pretty face, would we?”

Yelena sniffled as she nodded her head. She had no idea what mar even meant, but it sounded bad. “Yes, sir.”

"Excellent," beamed Fleischer, "you'll soon see that good behavior here is not without reward," he said standing up and walking over to a mini-refrigerator and pulling out an ice pack.

"T-thank you," said Yelena as she took the ice pack from him before holding it up to her swelling face.

_“She has spirit,” _said Fleischer to the handler in German, _“I can see why Director Pierce sent her to us.”_

_“If she is to be anything like her father, she will have to be broken,” _he replied in the same foreign tongue.

_“The Asset was not made in a single day,” _said Fleischer as he looked down at the confused child. _“Like Herr Zola, I intend to take my time. My results will speak for themselves.”_

_“With all due respect, Herr. This sounds like a waste of our time. We would be off training adult operatives, not little girls who don’t know how to behave.”_

_“Your concern is touching, but I’m sure Herr Pierce would not have placed her under my care unless he thought she had potential. You know the success of the Red Room. Little girls trained from birth to kill. They were some of the Soviet Union's greatest assets, were they not?”_

_“She’s not a baby.”_

_“No, but she’s young. I know this is not what you signed up for, Graham, but soon you will see. What we do here and now will be the future of Hydra. You will see.”_

The handler didn't say anything as he stared down at the girl with crossed arms, his gaze full of skepticism.

“I hope you are right, Herr Fleischer,” he said before adding; “for all of our sakes.”

Fleischer said nothing as he knelt back down to Yelena’s level, his attention fixating on her once again. He reached out and gently removed the icepack from her face so that he could inspect the swelling. It had gone down since applying ice to it, but a nasty bruise was already starting to form.

He sighed, “get her some Tylenol and take her to back to her quarters. Make sure she goes to bed early, we start first thing in the morning.”

“Yes, Herr,” said Graham as he grabbed ahold of her arm again, but this time his grip was much gentler as he led her out of the room.

“When will I get Teddy back?” she asked as they came to a stop in front of her room, hope in her wide brown eyes as she looked up at her handler.

Graham grumbled something unintelligible as he opened the door and roughly shoved her back in. Yelena watched numbly as he slammed the door shut and locked it, trapping her completely in the dark and cold room.

Yelena wrapped her arms tightly around her as she lowered herself onto the hard lumpy mat that served as her bed. There were no blankets, so she was forced to curl around herself for warmth as her empty stomach rumbled in hunger. She hadn’t eaten much that day and now she wouldn’t be getting any until the next morning.

She sniffled as even more tears fell down her cheeks, but she didn’t bother to wipe them away this time as she closed her eyes and thought of Teddy. This would be the first time in her life that she wouldn’t have him with her and it unnerved her.

Without Teddy, she was alone.

* * *

New Mexico

2015

“Request to land near Army Demolition Base in Los Alamos has been granted,” said Romanoff as the Quinjet gradually descended through the clouds. “Our ETA is for ten minutes. For those of you have never been here before, Welcome to the Land of Enchantment.”

Bucky squinted from his seat as he took in the wooded scenery. For some reason, he had always thought New Mexico was just one big desert. He hadn’t been expecting to see so many trees.

“The Department of Defense is breathing down our necks. The FAA isn’t happy with us and there are quite a few people who aren’t happy with us, including one Senator who’s flight into DC was canceled. Stark and Rhodey are working to contain the story as best they can, but we don’t have long. We need to hit the ground running if we’re going to pull this off without Hydra knowing,” said Steve from his seat.

“What about the local base? Do they know?” asked Sam as Natasha as she nodded.

“I spoke to Colonel Williams personally and explained the situation to him. He’s been nothing but compliant so far.”

“How do we know he isn’t with Hydra?” asked Bucky.

“According to Rhodey, he’s clean. Although, I can’t imagine he’s too happy to know that Hydra has been hiding under his nose for all this time.”

“And the reconnaissance team?” asked Sam.

“Shield Agents are already on that, courtesy of yours truly. They’ve been on the ground since this morning surveilling. Their report should be ready by the time we land,” replied Natasha as the Quinjet continued to descend. “From what I’ve been told, the base is deep underground in the Santa Fe National Forest, about give or take ten miles outside of Los Alamos.”

“So we set up base in the city and head out under the cover of darkness,” said Steve. “Strike Team?”

“On standby,” she replied as they approached the landing strip. The Quinjet landed with ease and the entire team including Rogers, Barnes, Romanoff, Wilson, and Barton exited the craft to be met with a small landing party.

“Captain Rogers,” said one of the men, a tall and imposing man dressed head to toe in Kevlar, “I’m Agent Walker from the Shield Field Office in Los Angeles. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Shield sent us a Strike Team all the way from LA?” asked Steve as he shook his head, his gaze traveling over the rest of the team.

“We were able to mobilize our unit faster than the boys down in DC,” he replied. “Satellite images from the NSA were able to locate the base and I sent out a reconnaissance team to scope the place out. We have our official report written up if you and your team would like to review it before we get started.”

“What can you tell us?” asked Steve as they all began to make their over to the black vans that were waited to take them into the town.

“The base is ten miles northwest of us in the woods. Thermography picked up a large underground bunker of some sorts buried far beneath the ground. It’s near an abandoned training camp that the military used to train soldiers back during World War II. It was abandoned in the fifties and has been sitting vacant ever since,” said Agent Walker as Steve nodded.

“Apparently Hydra has a thing for abandoned military training camps,” said Natasha cooly as she glanced over at Rogers, knowingly.

“How many?” asked Bucky as he interjected himself into the conversation.

“The number of personnel is unknown,” replied Walker as he glanced warily at Barnes.

“Then we have to assume that it is heavily guarded,” said Bucky as they loaded themselves into the back of the van. “This isn’t like the base in DC. If it’s what I’m thinking then this operation will be larger. Hydra will protect its assets.”

“What are you thinking, Sergeant?” asked Walker.

“I’m thinking that Hydra is desperate. They’re broken and vulnerable and they will be attempting to regrow their numbers. Ever since the Triskelion last year, they’ll need more members. More personnel to do their dirty work. And if they are training the girl—” he made sure to use the term girl and not Yelena in this instance, “then they’ll be training others as well.”

“I think what Barnes is trying to say is that we can’t afford to fuck this up,” said Sam as Walker nodded.

“My team is good, Sergeant Barnes. You don’t need to worry about us.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” replied Bucky evenly.

He wasn’t worried about the mission or the team. He already knew they were capable of handling whatever Hydra threw their way. No, he was worried more about what they would find when they went in. He was worried that he would find a girl beyond saving. He was worried that they would find a cold, calculating killer instead of a girl. He didn’t know what he would do if he looked into the eyes of his own child and saw nothing but a vacant stare, the same gaze he himself had once possessed as the Winter Soldier.

Numbly, he wondered if she had been wiped as he had been. Did she have compliance codes stored away in her head as he had once had? He shuddered at the prospect but understood that it was a real possibility. After all, he had no idea what to expect at this point anymore.

The vans pulled away as they left the Quinjet behind in the woods and made their way down the road towards the town. Under normal circumstances, they would’ve landed directly on the base, but that would’ve drawn unneeded attention to them.

The ride into the small town took less than ten minutes. Shield had already set up a temporary base of operations in an empty, retro-styled house that had clearly been standing since the War. They exited the van and entered the house.

And then they started to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented or left kudos. Your feedback and support is greatly appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
Child abuse, psychological abuse, gaslighting, claustrophobia, etc

New Mexico

Hydra Base

2005

"Yelena!” yelled Graham angrily as he stormed down the corridors of the bunker in search of the wayward girl. “Yelena! You better not be hiding from me!”

Hit boots clanked heavily against the floor and echoed down the hall as Yelena held her breath. She bit back a sob as she grasped the leg of the table she was hiding under. She didn’t dare move or make a sound as she sucked in short, shallow breaths that physically pained her. Her eyes were wide, both from the panic and the pain.

She knew that if he found her there, he would beat her. She hadn’t meant to anger him and she certainly hadn’t meant to hide from him, but she didn’t know what else to do and she was terrified of him and what he would do to her if he found her.

Her body was covered in bruises. Large, angry black and blue bruises that littered her pale skin. Her body was sore. She couldn’t take it anymore.

She listened closely for the sound of footsteps that had seemed to disappear. She wasn't sure if Graham had walked away or if he was standing outside of the door waiting for her to come wondering out.

After a few moments, she decided to chance a look as she carefully crawled out from beneath the table. She timidly peeked her head out from beneath the table as she scanned the room for any sign of him. When she was certain she was in the clear, she crawled out on hands and knees before she stood up.

A rough hand grabbed her by her hair as soon as she did and she screamed in both pain and shock as she dragged out of the room by none other than a majorly pissed off Graham.

“Let me go!” she screamed. “You’re hurting me! Stop!”

“You thought you could hide from me? You little piece of sh—” her screams cut off whatever crude thing he was about to say to her as he threw her to the floor.

“I hate you!” she screamed through bleary eyes. “I want to go home!”

“You are home!” he screamed at her.

“No! No! No!” she screamed as she threw herself back, hard. She hit her head on the hard metal floor as she threw a fit, but she didn’t care as big, fat tears spilled down her red cheeks. “I want to go home! I want to go home right now! I hate it here and I hate you!”

“What on Earth is going on here?” came the familiar voice of Herr Fleischer as he stepped out of his office, clearly disturbed by the display in front of him as Yelena continued to yell and scream like the child that she was.

“I hate it here!” screamed the child. “I want to go home, back to Ms. Coleman and Thomas. I don’t like it here!”

“She’s been like this all day,” grumbled Graham as Yelena continued to openly sob. “Disobedient and out of control, just like I said she would be.”

“So, she has chosen to not comply,” commented Fleischer with a tsk. “Well, this behavior of hers is completely out of line. We will have to sort that out before it becomes a problem.”

“Herr?” asked Graham as Fleischer held up a hand.

“There is no room for disobedience in Hydra. Compliance is mandatory and anything less is unacceptable. I will handle this myself. You may leave.”

Graham nodded as he left, happy to be away from the yelling and screaming child at last.

Fleischer made his way over and knelt next to the child, her sobs beginning to quiet down as her tears ran out and her throat became dry.

“Are you done yet?” he asked after a few moments of silence. She nodded but said nothing further as he sighed.

“You have no one to blame but yourself,” he said. “You were disobedient. You did not comply as I asked you too. Instead, you choose to mock me by throwing childish temper tantrums. You mock Hydra as well. After everything that we have done for you.”

“I— I didn’t mean too,” she said, her chin quivering. “I really didn’t mean too. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t give me excuses,” he replied sternly. “Excuses are for the weak. Now, answer me truthfully. Did you disobey Graham?”

Y—yes,” she sniffled as she bowed her head in shame

“And what did I say would happen to little girls who misbehave?" he asked as he calmly placed his hands on his hips in a disapproving manner. He almost looked like a parent who was simply scolding his misbehaving daughter when he did that, and that's what made the situation more nauseating.

“Discipline,” she choked out as he nodded.

“There cannot be order without discipline and there cannot discipline without pain. Do you understand what I am saying to you?”

“I—I think so.”

“You think so? Or you know so?” he pressed.

“There must be discipline,” she said. “I must always do as I am told and accept punishment if I do not.”

“Yes, yes Yelena. See? You do understand,” he said with an encouraging smile.

“Are you still going discipline me?” she asked, shyly.

He sighed as he tucked her hair behind her ear, “unfortunately, I must. I act only in your interest, Yelena. That is why I must do what I am about to do.”

“But I’ll be good,” she pleaded, lip quivering. “I won’t misbehave again, I promise. Please—”

"I'm sure you won't," said Fleischer as he pulled her to her feet, "but bad behavior will not be tolerated here, and that means I'm going to have the punish you," he said as he grabbed her hand and walked her down the hall.

"This hurts me more than it does you," he said as he led the sobbing girl into a previously unopened room and turned the lights on to reveal what looked like a storage room.

He led her over to a large metal box against the back wall and opened the lid. Yelena stared down into the empty and dark container, an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

"This is for your own good, Lena," he said as he looked down at her with a hard and solemn gaze. Yelena gulped as she started to back away from the older man, but only made it a step before he reached out with his strong arms and held her tightly to the spot.

"No!" she sobbed as Fleischer grabbed her by under her arms pits and lifted her into the container, his face the epitome of calm as he pushed her into the box and closed the lid.

Yelena screamed as she clawed at the walls and tried to push on the lid only to find it shut tight. The walls around her seemed to be closing in on her as she pounded on the lid, hoping that help would come and let her out of the dark and cramped place.

"I promise I'll be good!" she yelled, "please let me out!"

She could feel her heart beating fast and heavy within her chest and sweat started to form from the panic and stress coursing through her tiny body. She had had panic attacks before, but not like this. This was worse than anything Yelena had ever felt, worse than physical pain.

Her breathing came out short and ragged as she tried to regulate her heart rate, but found it nearly impossible. She could feel her body shaking in fear and agitation as she tried to find any sort of light to focus on, but found only darkness.

“_This_ is for you own good,” came Fleischer’s voice. “You will see, Yelena. Compliance is the only way.”

“But—”

“Say it,” he demanded.

_“I—_

She closes her eyes and whimpers, her hands resting against the walls of her prison. There is only way out. 

_“I will comply.”_

She inhales sharply, tears pouring freely down her face. She can feel the walls closing down, trapping her.

_“I will comply.”_

She draws her knees close to her and holds on with everything that she has. Over and over, she repeats the words until they are ingrained in her mind.

_“I will comply.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you thought! I love getting feedback from you guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> Wintersoldier32557038 is the name of my Tumblr. Feel free to drop in and leave an ask or a message if you want!


End file.
